


Mi Felicidad Junto a Ti

by rodOO7



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Pregnant Louis, Smut, Top Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rodOO7/pseuds/rodOO7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis y su hijo Dave se mudan a un modesto apartamento, donde conocen a Harry, su vecino. Poco saben que el rizado se convertirá en la parte más importante de sus vidas. Louis y Dave sólo quieren ser felices, Harry sólo quiere hacerlos felices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi Felicidad Junto a Ti

Louis maldijo internamente a su supervisora en el hospital mientras sacaba sus cosas de su casillero. La perra había llegado tarde de su almuerzo, provocando que Louis tuviera que cubrir media hora de su turno. Ahora el castaño iba tarde a recoger a Dave de la escuela. Suspirando, golpeó la puerta de su casillero para cerrarlo y salió a gran velocidad de la habitación. Trotó a través de los pasillos para llegar al ascensor y esperó impacientemente a que llegara. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, vio que había un paciente en una camilla y dos en sillas de ruedas. _"Mierda",_ pensó el ojiazul girando sobre sus pies para dirigirse a las escaleras. Las bajó corriendo y al llegar al primer piso salió prácticamente volando del hospital.

Luego de unos extenuantes cinco minutos, pudo tomar un autobús, el cual parecía ir a una casi ilegal poca velocidad, a su parecer. Cuando llegó a su parada, apretó el botón repetidas veces, dándose cuenta de que no funcionaba. Y cuando le gritó al conductor que parara, irónicamente, el idiota había aumentado la velocidad y pasó la parada. El castaño lanzó un improperio en voz alta. Ahora tendría que caminar un par de cuadras. Cuando por fin pudo bajar, Louis corrió hasta llegar a las puertas de la escuela, donde lo estaba esperando la profesora de Dave con su hijo de la mano. Al verlo, el pequeño sonrió y comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos. Louis sonrió. Su hijo siempre podía iluminar su día, sin importar como estuviera yendo. Al llegar, Louis se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de su hijo y lo abrazó.

\- Te extrañé, cariño. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? –preguntó Louis tomando la mano de Dave.

\- Estuvo muy bien, papi –respondió Dave sonriendo. – Hoy aprendimos sobre las jirafas. Y los leones.

\- ¿Sí? Qué emocionante –comentó el castaño antes de levantarse para quedar frente a la profesora de su pequeño. – El, lo siento tanto. Mi supervisora llegó tarde y--

\- Louis, está bien. En serio –respondió Eleanor mirándolo con compasión. Ella sabía lo difícil que era la vida de Louis. – Sólo ve a casa a descansar.

\- Eres una diosa salvavidas –dijo Louis antes de abrazarla. Luego se dirigió a su hijo. – Okay, pequeño. Hora de ir a casa a almorzar.

\- ¡Yupi! Tengo mucha hambre –dijo Dave llevando su mano a su estómago.

Y el corazón de Louis se apretó un poco. Todos los días era lo mismo. Horarios extensos y desordenados balanceados con cuidar a su hijo de cinco años. La falta de sueño lo tenía casi vuelto loco. Desde las 8 de la mañana hasta las 2 de la tarde Louis trabajaba en el hospital. Luego, hacía el almuerzo para él y Dave, lo ayudaba con sus tareas y para las 3 y media de la tarde, el castaño estaba en su laptop con su celular al lado para su trabajo en el servicio de _¡Ayuda Médica En Línea y Telefónica Las 24 Horas!_ Era agotador, pero realmente necesitaba el dinero, por lo que se ofreció inmediatamente cuando el servicio inició. Había veces en que Dave necesitaba su atención y al mismo tiempo tenía que responder un llamado. Cuando estaba estudiando pediatría en la universidad, jamás pensó que un día estaría respondiendo llamadas de madres exageradas a las 3 de la mañana. Sí, algunos días era difícil, esperaba que este día no fuera así.

Louis llevaba a Dave tomado de la mano mientras caminaban por las calles. Cuando pasaban por la librería favorita de Dave, el castaño sabía lo que se venía y sonrió.

\- ¡Papi, mira! ¡El nuevo libro! ¡El nuevo libro! –exclamó Dave saltando mientras se apoyaba en el ventanal de la librería para mirar el anuncio. En poco más de un mes se empezaría a vender el nuevo libro de _Las Aventuras de Smitty Van Funson_ , los libros favoritos de Dave. En esos libros, Smitty Van Funson era un niño de 7 años que tenía siempre las aventuras más alocadas. Era desde un investigador privado hasta un valiente caballero en la Edad Media. Desde un bombero luchando contra las malvadas ramas de un árbol que mantenía prisionero a un gato indefenso hasta un astronauta perdido en Saturno. Louis recordaba que en uno de los libros incluso llegaba a ser Rey del Mundo Mundial, luego de que hubiera rescatado a la Princesa de los Mares Azules, por supuesto. Louis sonrió porque Dave absolutamente adoraba esos libros más que a nada. Se los leía en un par de minutos y luego los volvía a leer una y otra vez. El pequeño afirmaba que el escritor, Harold Edwards, era el hombre más genial del universo, después de Louis, obviamente. Dentro del libro, en la información del autor, decía que Harold Edwards vivía en Londres, al igual que ellos, pero llevaba una vida de bajo perfil. Por eso, cuando Louis había tratado de localizarlo para enviarle una carta de su más grande fan, no había tenido suerte. También quería agradecerle por los consejos para padres que incluía el libro. Realmente le habían servido en años anteriores. Pero tendría que conformarse con sólo comprar su libro. Louis vio la fecha en que saldría y se sintió optimista. Seguramente podría juntar suficiente dinero para comprarlo.

Los chicos avanzaron unas cuadras y ya habían llegado a su edificio de apartamentos. Se habían terminado de mudar hacía dos días. La renta de su antiguo lugar se estaba volviendo muy difícil de pagar, por lo que habían buscado un lugar más pequeño. Era un edificio humilde en un barrio humilde, pero un buen barrio al fin y al cabo. Entraron y subieron las escaleras hacia el tercer piso. Mientras avanzaban por el pasillo, Louis vio por el rabillo del ojo al tipo del 305 despidiéndose de una niñita pequeña mientras se la pasaba a una chica con cabello de color púrpura. Llegaron a la puerta que leía 304 y Louis la abrió, dejando pasar a su hijo. El pequeño entró y fue rápidamente a su habitación a ordenar sus cosas.

\- ¡¿Qué te parece pollo para almorzar, peque?! –gritó Louis desde la pequeña cocina.

\- ¡Rico! –gritó Dave desde su habitación causando que Louis sonriera.

Luego del almuerzo, el resto del día se desarrolló con normalidad. Dave jugando, coloreando y leyendo con Louis a su lado trabajando en su laptop. Parecía increíble que tantas personas necesitaran ayuda médica cada día, nunca dejaba de asombrarlo. Justo cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a teclear insultos hacia la madre primeriza que le estaba ordenando que fuera a la casa a ver porqué su hijo no quiere comer brócoli, Dave lanzó una adorable risita probablemente causada por el libro que estaba leyendo, _Las Aventuras de Smitty Van Funson: Encerrado en el Laberinto de los Chistes_. Louis negó con la cabeza riendo. Su hijo había leído cada uno por lo menos unas diez veces, y ese estúpido libro todavía lo hacía reír. El castaño llamaba a ese libro estúpido porque una vez lo leyó, necesitaba ir al baño y su celular estaba cargándose así que no podía jugar Candy Crush, y descubrió que literalmente estaba plagado de chistes Toc, Toc y otros "chistes" increíblemente aburridos, casi patéticos. Pero eran de esos chistes que te dan risa de tan ridículos que son. Pensó que ese Harold Edwards realmente necesitaba googlear mejores chistes. Pero Dave se moría de la risa una y otra vez. Incluso inventó algunos chistes propios. Y Louis jamás se lo diría, pero eran tan "graciosos" como los del libro.

Luego de varias horas de trabajo, Louis terminó su turno suspirando y sacándose los lentes que había tenido que comprarse para mirar una pantalla por tanto tiempo cada día. Se pasó la mano por el rostro mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás.

\- ¿Terminaste, papi? –preguntó una aguda voz a su lado mientras sentía una pequeñas manitos apoyarse en su brazo.

\- Sí, cariño –dijo Louis enderezándose para tomar en brazos a su hijo, quien inmediatamente se acomodó. Louis miró el reloj de la salita, notando que tenían una media hora antes de preparar la cena. - ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

\- Puedo ver televisión si quieres descansar un poquito, papi –dijo Dave de manera simple. Louis hizo una mueca de dolor. Su hijo no debería hacerse a un lado sólo para dejar descansar a Louis. Por esto es que cada minuto libre en la vida del castaño era dedicado a su pequeño.

\- Por supuesto que no, Louis Jr. Haremos lo que tú quieras –dijo Louis comenzando a hacer suaves cosquillas en el estómago de Dave, causando que riera.

\- ¿Podemos dibujar y pintar? –preguntó Dave acercando sus hojas en blanco y su estuche con muchos lápices.

\- Claro, cariño. ¿Qué dibujamos? –preguntó Louis sabiendo la respuesta mientras tomaba un lápiz.

\- A Smitty Van Funson, obviamente, papi –dijo Dave riendo mientras su padre sonreía. Amaba a su hijo.

Luego de pasar un poco más de 20 minutos dibujando, ambos chicos escucharon un rugido proveniente del estómago de Dave, provocando la risa de los dos. El más grande palpó la guatita del pequeño.

\- ¿Hora de cenar? –preguntó Louis.

\- ¡Sí! –exclamó Dave asintiendo.

\- Muy bien, pequeño. Vamos –dijo Louis mientras se levantaba con su hijo para ir a la cocina.

\- ¿Qué deberíamos cocinar? –preguntó el castaño.

\- Mmm... ¿Puré de papas? ¡Con salchichas! –exclamó el pequeño.

\- Ouh, cariño, creo que no tenemos papas –respondió Louis frunciendo el ceño. Tendría que parar en el supermercado al día siguiente.

\- Pero mira, papi. Aquí hay –dijo Dave sacando una caja rectangular de uno de los gabinetes. El pequeño leyó mientras sus deditos pasaban por las letras. – Mira, dice Puré... de... papas...

\- Okay, cariño –dijo Louis riendo.

Luego de 10 minutos, el castaño no podía creer su inutilidad en la cocina. Realmente sobrepasaba los límites. ¿Cómo se había equivocado tanto en las medidas? Ahora tenían suficiente puré para 5 personas. El castaño negó con la cabeza. Odiaba desperdiciar comida, y ese maldito puré de caja no duraría hasta el otro día. Suspiró y se encogió de hombros. Ya nada podía hacer. Chequeó que las salchichas estuvieran listas y llamó a Dave a la cocina. El pequeño llegó corriendo y se sentó en una de las sillas.

\- Ya me lavé las manos, papi –dijo Dave mostrándole sus manitos.

\- Perfecto, cariño--

En ese momento, el timbre de entrada sonó. Algunas personas realmente eran inoportunas. El castaño pasó por el lado de su hijo desordenándole el pelo y saliendo de la cocina. Llegó a la puerta y la abrió, sólo para quedar algo impresionado por la vista. Frente a Louis había un chico, probablemente de su misma edad, sosteniendo un pastel que decía "Bienvenidos". El muchacho, más alto, con rulos desordenados, ojos de un verde hermoso, tenía en su rostro desplegada una amplia sonrisa adornada por unos adorables hoyuelos en cada extremo. Louis no pudo pensar en otra palabra que no fuera _encantador_.

\- ¡Hola! Soy Harry Styles, ¿tu vecino del 305? –saludó el extraño, Harry, enérgicamente.

\- Eh, ¿me estás preguntando dónde vives? –dijo Louis sonriendo de lado. Harry soltó una risita emocionada.

\- Tu vecino del 305 –afirmó Harry asintiendo antes de señalar el pastel en sus manos. – Quería darle a tu familia la bienvenida al edificio. Soy el único que lo hace, aparentemente.

\- Oh, cielos. Eso es muy amable de tu parte, Harry –dijo Louis casi shockeado. En estos días, ¿quién se daba el trabajo de hornear y decorar un pastel sólo para darle la bienvenida a unos completos extraños? Este chico era algo especial. – Lo siento, Harry, pero debo preguntarte esto, ¿estás drogado?

\- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Harry con sus ojos abiertos como platos. La expresión de su rostro demostraba horror. - ¡No! ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- ¡Lo siento! Es sólo que las únicas veces que he visto a alguien sonreír así por tanto tiempo eran cuando mi amigo Zayn se fumaba algo –explicó Louis rápidamente.

\- Oh... Pues, no. No... fumo nada –dijo Harry antes de desplegar nuevamente su sonrisa de 1 millón de dólares. – Sólo me gusta sonreír.

\- Oh, eso es estupendo, Harry –respondió Louis antes de golpearse mentalmente. – Lo siento, no me he presentado. Me llamo Louis, Louis Tomlinson. Me acabo de mudar aquí con mi--

\- ¿Papi? –preguntó una voz asomándose detrás de Louis.

\- ...hijo. Éste es Dave –dijo Louis presentando a su pequeño. – Dave, cariño. Este es Harry, nuestro vecino de enfrente.

\- ¡Hola, Harry! –saludó Dave sonriéndole a Harry antes de posar sus ojos en el pastel. – Uh... ¿Es de chocolate?

\- Sí lo es –dijo Harry riendo junto con Louis. El rizado se agachó para quedar a la altura del pequeño. – Es para ustedes.

\- ¡¿En serio?! –exclamó Dave agrandando sus ojos. - ¡Papi, Harry nos dio un pastel de chocolate! ¿Tú lo hiciste, Harry?

\- Sí. Y si me preguntas, está delicioso –dijo Harry causando una risa de parte de ambos chicos.

\- Deberías darle consejos a mi papi. Él no es muy bueno en la cocina –dijo Dave ignorando el quejido de su padre. – Pero igual sus comidas quedan ricas. Sólo que a veces se equivoca. Ahora tenemos muuuuuchísimo puré de papas. ¡Hey! ¿Quieres comer puré de papas con nosotros?

\- Oh, me encantaría, pero no quiero interrumpir su cena. Tu esposa debe estar esperando –dijo Harry dirigiéndose a Louis.

\- ¿Esposa? Papi no tiene esposa –dijo Dave riendo. – Papi solo es papi.

\- Dave tiene razón, Harry –dijo Louis cambiando de tema rápidamente. – Podrías acompañarnos. La verdad es que sí tenemos puré como para 100 personas. Y es nuestra forma de agradecerte por ser tan amable, y por el pastel.

\- Ehm... Está bien, si no es molestia –respondió Harry haciendo una mueca.

\- Tonterías, ven. Adelante –dijo Louis haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a Harry.

\- Gracias –dijo Harry entrando lentamente en el apartamento.

\- Bueno, no te haré un tour, porque asumo que es igual a tu apartamento –dijo Louis riendo.

\- Sí, lo es. Pero este es definitivamente más acogedor que mi hogar –comentó Harry educadamente.

\- Eso no te lo creo –respondió Louis riendo. Sabía que su apartamento no era acogedor.

\- Bueno, en realidad, no. Pero sólo porque mi hermana lo decoró –reconoció Harry riendo. – Si yo lo hubiera hecho, sólo habría una cama en medio de la cocina.

\- Una cama en medio de la cocina –comentó Dave soltando pequeñas risitas mientras tomaba la mano de su padre. – Papi, tengo hambre.

\- Okay, cariño. Harry, ven por acá. La comida ya estaba lista –dijo el castaño.

\- Okay, muchas gracias –dijo Harry nuevamente.

\- Deja de agradecer, ricitos –respondió Louis poniendo los platos en la mesa de la cocina.

\- ¿Así que se mudaron hace unos días? –preguntó Harry mientras se sentaba en el puesto para él.

\- Sí, de hecho sólo ayer terminamos de desempacar todo –dijo Louis haciendo una mueca de cansancio.

\- Guau. Podrían haberme dicho. Los habría ayudado –dijo Harry sonriendo.

\- Gracias, Harry. Pero pudimos arreglárnoslas solos, ¿verdad, fuerte Dave? –comentó Louis sonriéndole a su hijo.

\- ¡Sí! Fuertes –dijo Dave flexionando sus brazos.

\- Sí que eres fuerte pequeño –dijo Harry riendo. - ¿Qué edad tienes?

\- Cinco añotes –respondió Dave mostrándole los dedos de su mano. - ¿Y tú?

\- ¿Cuántos crees que tengo? –preguntó el rizado.

\- Ahm... Sesenta y dos –respondió Dave sonriendo de lado.

\- ¡Hey, no soy tan viejo! –se quejó Harry sin poder evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

\- Ahm... Mi papi tiene veinticinco. ¿Tienes veinticinco, Harry? –preguntó Dave.

\- Cerca. Tengo veintitrés –dijo Harry divertido.

\- Eres más pequeñito que mi papi –dijo Dave antes de continuar. – Mi papi es viejito.

\- ¡David Lucas Tomlinson! Ya verás –dijo Louis fingiendo enojo mientras Dave se tapaba la boca con su mano para reprimir sus carcajadas. Harry los miraba entretenido.

\- ¿Y qué les parece el edificio hasta el momento? –preguntó el ojiverde.

\- Bueno, no todos dan la bienvenida con pasteles –dijo Louis mirando a Harry. – Pero no está mal. Pocos sonríen, los demás ignoran. Como en todos lados.

\- Lo sé. Todos deberían sonreír –dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.

\- No todos tienen razones para sonreír, supongo –comentó Louis observando a Harry.

\- Por eso yo sonrío tanto. La mayoría de las veces mi sonrisa pone una en el rostro de los demás –comentó Harry sonriendo, obviamente. Como para probar su punto, Louis no pudo evitar responder la sonrisa de Harry. _"¿Quién demonios es este tipo?"_ , pensó Louis.

\- ¿Y hace cuánto vives aquí, Harry? –preguntó Louis interesado.

\- Hace poco más de un año. Me mudé aquí un tiempo después de terminar mis estudios –respondió el rizado.

\- ¿Qué estudiaste? –habló Louis mientras cortaba un trozo de salchicha que estaba muy grande en el plato de Dave.

\- Psicología Infantil –dijo Harry.

\- ¿Puedes leer mi mente? –preguntó Dave medio bromeando. Había escuchado por uno de sus compañeritos que los psicólogos leían mentes, pero Dave no lo había creído. No podía ser cierto... O eso esperaba.

\- ¡No! –exclamó Harry riendo. – Hablo con niños que tienen problemas y necesitan ayuda para solucionarlos.

\- Oh, le diré a Jason que es un mentiroso –comentó Dave frunciendo el ceño.

\- Tal vez sólo dile que está equivocado –ofreció Harry sonriéndole.

Un buen rato más tarde, Dave estaba jugando en su pieza mientras los chicos seguían en la cocina. Luego de insistencia de parte de ambos - Louis ofreciéndose porque Harry había hecho un pastel, Harry ofreciéndose porque Louis lo invitó a cenar - para lavar los platos, finalmente Louis los lavó mientras que el rizado los secaba.

\- ¿Así que asumo que la chica que vi hace un rato era tu hermana? –preguntó Louis. – Se parecía mucho a ti.

\- Síp. Era ella. Pasé la tarde con mi sobrinita –respondió Harry sonriendo.

\- Te gustan mucho los niños, ¿verdad? –preguntó Louis con una cariñosa expresión en su rostro.

\- Sí, los adoro –respondió Harry con un inocente brillo en sus ojos. - ¿Supongo que a ti también?

\- Sí, desde pequeño. Vengo de una casa con cinco hermanas menores y un varoncito –dijo Louis riendo ante la mirada sorprendida de Harry. – Lo sé, son demasiados, pero los amo.

\- Puedo verlo... -respondió el rizado. - ¿Siempre supiste que querías tener un hijo?

\- Creo que sí, aunque no de la forma en que las cosas se dieron –musitó Louis. – Pero no importa, amo a Dave con toda mi alma.

\- Me doy cuenta... -dijo Harry pausando antes de continuar. – Dave dijo que sólo eran ustedes dos... No quiero parecer entrometido, así que siéntete libre de decirme que me vaya al diablo, pero... ¿Dónde está su mamá? Si puedo preguntar.

\- Está bien, otras personas me lo han preguntado de forma mucho menos... educada –dijo Louis antes de continuar. – Al salir de la secundaria, mi novio de ese entonces y yo nos mudamos aquí a Londres para estudiar juntos. Ambos teníamos 18 y éramos soñadores... Dos años después, quedé embarazado...

\- ¡Guau, eres de esos chicos! –exclamó Harry sin poder detenerse. Al ver la mirada dolida de Louis, el rizado abrió los ojos como platos. - ¡Lo siento, lo siento! Es sólo... Siempre he deseado poder tener hijos. Ya sabes, me gustan los niños.

\- Pensé que me juzgarías –dijo Louis algo aliviado.

\- Jamás haría eso, Louis –respondió Harry dando un pequeño apretón en el brazo del más bajo.

\- Gracias... -dijo el castaño. – Pues, me encanta poder tener hijos, pero... Me habría gustado saberlo antes, ¿entiendes...?

\- Para haberte preparado –asintió Harry. – Para usar protección y tenerlo cuando fuese apropiado.

\- Exacto –dijo Louis sonriendo al ver que Harry lo entendía. – Sobre todo por lo que pasó... cuando se lo dije a mi novio... Él...

\- Louis... Está bien si no quieres hablar de eso –dijo Harry.

\- No, está bien –dijo Louis cortando el agua del fregadero. – Él entró en pánico... Dijo que éramos muy jóvenes, que no teníamos idea y que arruinaría nuestras vidas... Quiso... Quiso forzarme a que lo... abortara...

\- Dios, Lou... -dijo Harry al ver que los ojos del ojiazul se humedecían.

\- Lo que aún no me puedo perdonar a mí mismo es que me convenció... -susurró Louis mientras inconscientemente llevaba una mano a su estómago. – Pero una semana antes de que me hiciera... eso... Tuve un momento de duda y fui a Doncaster... Yo... Le conté todo a mi mamá...

\- ¿Y qué te dijo? –preguntó Harry, quien, sin darse cuenta, se había acercado mucho a Louis.

\- Dijo que no me dejaría abortar. Y le dijo a mi padre y él me dijo lo mismo –respondió Louis sonriendo. – Dijeron que estarían a mi lado durante todo el embarazo y que al momento del parto podía elegir darlo en adopción.

\- Tus padres son geniales... -dijo Harry con una mirada sorprendida. – No muchos padres habrían reaccionado así.

\- Lo sé. Y cumplieron su promesa, estuvieron ayudándome durante todo el embarazo, lo que fue estupendo porque... no tenía a nadie más... -Louis bajó la mirada, casi avergonzado.

\- Tu novio... Los abandonó, ¿verdad? –dijo Harry sintiendo el enojo nacer en su interior. Louis asintió al momento en que una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

\- Aún me cuesta creer la rapidez con la que se marchó. No entiendo cómo... Cómo puede desentenderse tan rápido de algo tan importante como un hijo –habló Louis levantando su voz mientras se limpiaba el rastro de la lágrima con su mano.

\- Lo siento, Lou –dijo Harry acariciando la espalda de Louis con su mano.

\- Está bien, yo... Tomé la mejor decisión de mi vida al elegir a Dave por sobre ese hijo de perra –dijo Louis mostrando una sonrisa sincera.

\- Dave es un chico genial, Louis. Has hecho un increíble trabajo criándolo, en serio –dijo Harry con honestidad.

\- Gracias, Harry –respondió Louis más calmado. El reloj en su muñeca lanzó un pitido indicando que eran las 9 de la noche. - ¡Cielos, ya son las nueve! Es hora de que Dave se vaya a dormir.

\- ¡Oh, por supuesto! Creo que ya debería irme –dijo Harry mientras ambos salían de la cocina.

\- ¡Dave! –gritó Louis mientras seguía a Harry hacia la puerta del apartamento.

\- ¡Voy! –se escuchó una voz desde el pasillo.

\- Escucha, me encantaría que tú y Dave fueran a cenar una tarde, ¿te parece bien? –ofreció Harry sonriendo al ver llegar a Dave corriendo al lado de su papá.

\- Oh, claro. ¿Qué dices, pequeño? –preguntó Louis hacia abajo.

\- Mm... Probemos el pastel primero –dijo Dave riendo ante la mirada de ofensa de Harry.

\- ¡David! –exclamó Louis divertido al ver que Harry se tomó con humor la broma.

\- ¡Está bien, está bien! Tiene razón, el pastel podría tener gusanos. Es sabio asegurarse, Dave –respondió Harry con las manos levantadas en gesto de derrota.

\- ¡Ew! –exclamó el pequeño sonriendo.

\- Muy bien. Realmente fue un placer conocerlos a los dos, en serio –dijo Harry despidiéndose de los dos chicos. – Si necesitan algo, no duden en decirme.

\- Eres demasiado bueno, ricitos. Y Muchas gracias por el pastel –respondió Louis sonriendo.

\- Y muchas gracias por la cena –correspondió Harry riendo. – ¡Adiós, Dave!

\- Adiós, Harry –dijo el pequeño agitando sus dos manos.

Dave fue corriendo a la cocina mientras Louis ponía el seguro de la puerta luego de que Harry la cerrara para después sacarse los zapatos. Sonrió cuando llegó un grito de la cocina. Al entrar, el castaño vio a su hijo parado sobre una silla mientras sacaba con un tenedor pedazos del pastel que estaba sobre el mesón de la cocina.

\- ¡Papi, esto está exquisito! –exclamó Dave.

\- ¿Ah, sí? Déjame probar –dijo Louis sacando otro tenedor del gabinete para tomar un trozo del pastel. Al primer bocado, Louis cerró los ojos.

Y si para el final de la noche faltaba la mitad del pastel, nadie tenía que saberlo.

 

La próxima vez que ven a Harry ocurre al día siguiente. Louis y Dave están saliendo del apartamento en la mañana para ir a la escuela y, posteriormente para Louis, al hospital. El castaño estaba poniendo seguro a la puerta cuando vio que las puertas del ascensor se estaban cerrando.

\- ¡Detenga la puerta, por favor! –gritó Louis provocando una pequeña risa de parte de Dave. La persona detuvo las puertas del ascensor, por lo que Louis tomó rápidamente la mano de su hijo. – Vamos, peque.

Los chicos llegaron al ascensor y fueron saludados por un rostro con desordenados rulos y una sonrisa demasiado amplia para las 7.30 de la mañana.

\- ¡Louis, Dave! ¡Buenos días! –saludó entusiasmadamente Harry.

\- ¡Hola, Harry! –saludó Dave moviendo su mano.

\- Buenos días, Harold –saludó Louis sonriendo al ver que Harry fruncía levemente el ceño.

\- Es Harry –respondió el rizado haciendo una mueca de fingida molestia antes de preguntar ansiosamente. - ¿Probaron el pastel?

\- ¡Uy, sí! ¡Estaba muy rico! –respondió Dave inmediatamente.

\- Harry, creo que es el pastel más delicioso que hemos comido en nuestras vidas, ¿verdad, Boo? –dijo Louis.

\- ¡Sí! –exclamó Dave asintiendo. – Sólo queda la mitad.

\- Okay, Dave, eso no lo digas –dijo Louis sonrojándose ante la mirada divertida de Harry.

\- Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado –dijo Harry suspirando aliviado. - ¿Van a la escuela?

\- Sí, las clases de Dave comienzan a las 8. Y luego vuelo al hospital –respondió Louis sintiendo un poco de cansancio al solo decir la rutina.

\- Yo voy a la tienda. Mi alacena está casi vacía –dijo el rizado riendo. Louis le sonrió. _"¿Acaso Harry no trabaja?"_ , pensó el castaño. Decidió que le preguntaría. - ¿Necesitan que les compre algo?

\- Mm... Galletitas –respondió Dave antes de que Louis pudiera decir que no. Louis tomó la mano de su hijo.

\- ¡No! Digo... Dave, cariño, podemos comprar galletas más tarde. Harry, no te molestes –se apresuró a decir Louis.

\- Oh, no es una molestia. Lou, no trates de evitarlo. Está decidido, compraré galletas. No hay nada que puedas hacer –dijo Harry negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía con esa gran boca suya.

\- Harry... -dijo Louis frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Con chispas de chocolate? –le preguntó Harry a Dave, quien ahora asentía tímidamente. - ¡Excelente! Son mis favoritas.

En ese momento, justo cuando Louis estaba a punto de protestar nuevamente, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el primer piso del edificio.

\- Creo que aquí nos despedimos –dijo Harry dejando pasar primero a Louis y Dave. – Ten un buen día en la escuela, pequeño.

\- Gracias, Harry –respondió Dave sonriendo.

\- También tú, Louis –dijo Harry con tono diferente.

\- Gracias, Harold –dijo Louis antes de darse la vuelta para comenzar a caminar de la mano con Dave.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Es Harry! –escuchó el ojiazul desde detrás suyo, provocando una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

 

Su día había sido horrible. Uno de los más estresantes de su vida. Uno de los McDonald's de la ciudad sirvió Nuggets de pollo en mal estado, durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de un chico de nueve años. Demás está decir que todos los invitados, y algunos adultos, sufrieron las consecuencias. El ala de pediatría, donde Louis trabajaba, era un caos. Por lo menos 20 niños quejándose, llorando, gritando y vomitando, mientras que sus padres se quejaban, lloraban y gritaban para que los atendieran pronto. Las zapatillas de Louis habían recibidos dos proyectiles de vómito. Tendría que quemar las malditas cosas si no se les salía el olor.

Por esto, los ojos de Louis estaban rojos y cansados solamente de estrés cuando llegó a la escuela a buscar a Dave. Eleanor le sonrió con lástima mientras Louis le sonreía fingidamente, pues odiaba la lástima. Cuando ambos por fin pudieron tomar un autobús, Louis dejó caer hacia atrás su cabeza y suspiró. En un segundo sintió un peso apoyarse en su costado.

\- ¿Estás cansado, papi? –preguntó Dave con algo de pena en su voz.

\- Sólo un poco, Boo –respondió el ojiazul.

\- Cuando lleguemos a la casa, podemos dormir siesta –ofreció Dave sonriéndole a su padre.

\- Tal vez podamos dormir un poquito –respondió Louis abrazando de lado a su hijo. Sabía que tenía que empezar el turno en el servicio online del hospital poco después de llegar al apartamento. Pero estaba demasiado cansado. Que se joda el hospital. Las mamás primerizas podrían sobrevivir unos minutos mientras Louis descansaba con su hijito.

Luego de varios minutos, el autobús llegó a la parada frente al edificio y los chicos se bajaron. Con lentitud, Louis y Dave caminaron hacia la entrada y se dirigieron al ascensor, el cual llegó rápidamente al tercer piso. Los chicos salieron del ascensor y Louis frunció el ceño al ver que había algo azul apoyado en la puerta del apartamento.

\- Papi, ¿qué hay en la puerta? –preguntó Dave frunciendo el ceño al igual que su padre.

\- No lo sé, cariño. Vamos a ver –respondió el castaño.

Los chicos se acercaron rápidamente y ambos sonrieron al ver lo que era. Un peluche del Monstruo Come Galletas de Plaza Sésamo estaba sentado en la puerta. Entre sus brazos tenía un paquete de galletas con chispas de chocolates. Louis miró a Dave, quien estaba sonriendo emocionadamente.

\- Mira, papi. Tiene una notita –comentó Dave tomando la nota que estaba en la mano del peluche y pasándosela a su papá, quien la tomó y comenzó a leer, ya habiendo olvidado su cansancio y el día que había tenido.

\- Dice: _Mi amigo Harry me dijo que aquí vive un encantador chico que le gustan las galletas con chispas de chocolate tanto como a mí. Espera que él y su papi hayan tenido un buen día, y si no, que las galletas lo alegren un poco. Les manda muchos cariños. Soy el Monstruo Come Galletas_ –terminó de leer Louis con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Papi, dice algo atrás también –dijo Dave apuntando al reverso de la nota. Louis dio vuelta la hoja y siguió leyendo.

\- _Posdata: Les daré de mis galletas si me dejan vivir con ustedes_ –leyó Louis rodando los ojos. Por supuesto que Harry estaba evitando que Louis no aceptara el muñeco, siendo que el rizado ya había hecho tanto por ellos. – Esto significa que el Monstruo Come Galletas es tuyo, Boo.

\- ¡Oh! ¡¿En serio?! –exclamó Dave con mucha emoción en su rostro mientras tomaba el muñeco y le pasaba las galletas a su padre. – Se llamará Harry. Porque su pelo se parece al de Harry.

\- ¡Oh, excelente! –exclamó Louis riendo. – Tienes que decírselo cuando lo veamos.

Luego de que entraran al apartamento, Louis dejó a Dave comer una sola galleta, para que no perdiera su apetito para el almuerzo. Luego de preparar la comida, los chicos se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina para almorzar. En ese momento, luego de que ambos se lavaran los dientes, el sueño de Louis llegó de golpe. Por esto, se acostó en su cama mientras Dave estaba a su lado haciendo un dibujo de agradecimiento para Harry.

El tiempo pasó y Louis comenzó su trabajo en el servicio online del hospital con más de una hora de retraso. Se extrañó muchísimo cuando no recibió la llamada de su jefe gritándole por esto, pero rápidamente le quitó importancia.

 

La tercera vez que los chicos ven a Harry es un día viernes en la tienda que está en la calle del edificio. El pequeño supermercado se había convertido rápidamente en la parada favorita de Louis, pues estaba convenientemente cerca y ofrecía una gran variedad de cosas. La semana había ido de forma extraña para Louis, pues su jefe se había comportado de forma condescendiente con él, y algunos de sus colegas y las enfermeras lo miraban de forma extraña, como si supieran algo que él no. Pero no dejó que lo afectara, estaba acostumbrado a ser juzgado. Lo que sí le estaba afectando, era que su cocina tenía cada vez menos cosas.

\- Boo, llevaremos un carro pequeño ya que hoy no podemos llevar tantas cosas, ¿okay? –dijo Louis sabiendo que Dave prefería los carros grandes en los que se podía subir adentro. Pero a pesar de que la tienda quedara relativamente cerca del apartamento, llevar muchas cosas era imposible para Louis, y Dave sólo podía llevar bolsas livianas.

\- Pero, papá... -se estaba comenzando a quejar Dave cuando escucharon un ruido estruendoso proveniente desde detrás de ellos. Ambos se dieron vuelta y fueron complacidos con la hilarante vista de Harry habiendo botado dos carros al suelo. Louis ahogó una carcajada mientras veía como Harry adorablemente se sonrojaba al tratar de levantar los carros.

\- Eso estuvo muy gracioso, Harold –comentó Louis una vez que Harry hubo ordenado el desastre. No pasó desapercibido para el castaño la forma en que los ojos de Harry brillaron y como su sonrisa se amplió de forma hermosa cuando escuchó la voz de Louis.

\- ¡Louis! ¡Dave! –saludó Harry alegremente antes de fruncir levemente el ceño mientras sus mejillas se encendían. – Oh, vieron eso.

\- ¡Hola, Harry! Eso fue muy gracioso –dijo Dave riendo antes de agregar. – Una vez mi papi se apoyó en una repisa con juguetes en el centro comercial y la botó y la repisa empujó a las otras repisas. Todos los juguetes estaban en el suelo y mi papi se puso muy rojito.

\- ¡David Lucas Tomlinson! No puedo creer que contaras eso –exclamó Louis sonrojándose. Definitivamente alguien le estaba pagando a su hijo para que lo avergonzara frente a Harry cada vez que lo vieran. Probablemente Niall, ese hijo de perra.

\- Oh, desearía haber visto eso –comentó Harry riendo.

\- No fue gracioso de ninguna forma, así que cállate, muchas gracias –dijo Louis fingiendo enojo ante un divertido Harry. – Estúpido mall que no atornilla sus repisas al suelo. Es culpa de ellos.

\- Por supuesto que lo es –dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo. Louis sólo le mostró su lengua, muy rudamente a lo que Harry soltó una pequeña risa.

\- ¿Vienes a comprar? –preguntó Louis antes de cerrar los ojos mientras se golpeaba, pateaba, torturaba y asesinaba mentalmente. _"¡Es una tienda, idiota! ¿Qué crees que está haciendo?"_ , se dijo a sí mismo. Esto debía ser culpa de Niall. Estúpido Niall.

\- Eh... Sí... ¿Ustedes vienen a hacer otra cosa? –preguntó Harry tratando de ocultar su sonrisa ante los ojos entrecerrados de Louis.

\- A botar carros –intervino Dave provocando una mirada sorprendida de Harry.

\- ¡Oye! –se quejó el rizado mientras Louis se carcajeaba al chocar los cinco con su hijo. – Bueno, supongo que de tal padre, tal astilla.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Estás diciendo que mi hijo es malvado como yo? –preguntó Louis fingiendo estar ofendido.

\- Pues, sí –respondió Harry sonriendo.

\- Entonces, probablemente tengas razón –dijo Louis causando la risa de Dave y Harry.

\- ¿Y qué vienen a comprar? –preguntó Harry tomando un carro grande, cosa que Dave observó con mucha atención.

\- Ni se te ocurra –le dijo Louis a su hijo, quien hizo un exagerado puchero.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Harry.

\- Vamos a llevar pocas cosas porque mi papi y yo no podemos con muchas bolsas, y yo quería subirme al carrito grande –explicó Dave.

\- ¡Oh! Pues, sube a mi nave, entonces –dijo Harry tomando en brazos al pequeño para ponerlo dentro de su carro. La sonrisa en el rostro de Dave parecía dividirlo en dos.

\- ¡Yuju! –exclamó Dave, ya dentro de la nave de Harry, mientras Louis rodaba los ojos sonriendo.

\- ¡¿Qué es lo primero que los Tomlinsons deben comprar?! –preguntó Harry en su mejor voz de capitán.

\- Eh... Leche –respondió Louis riendo de igual forma que su hijo de cinco años.

\- ¡Al Planeta de los Lácteos! –gritó Harry antes de comenzar a hacer ruidos de naves espaciales mientras Dave reía sin parar.

La visita a la tienda fue probablemente la más entretenida que los chicos hubieran tenido en años. Con los patéticos intentos de Harry de hacer chistes, con Louis haciéndole saber que sus chistes eran horrorosos, y la imaginación de Dave llevándolos por todos los planetas/pasillos del local. Y una vez que terminaron de comprar las cosas que todos necesitaban, Harry, por supuesto, ofreció ayudarlos a llevar las cosas a su apartamento ignorando las, por supuesto, negativas de Louis. El castaño tendría que regalarle algo muy grande en Navidad para compensar por todo lo que Harry hacía por ellos.

 

La cuarta vez que los chicos ven a Harry, es porque Louis no tuvo otra opción. Era un día sábado y el jefe de pediatría lo llamó porque necesitaba urgentemente hablar con él. Y Louis estaba cagado. Llamó al servicio de niñeras y estaban todas ocupadas. Llamó a Niall, pero el maldito estaba de viaje en Irlanda y no le había contado. Llamó a Lottie con la esperanza de que estuviera de visita en Londres, pero estaba en Doncaster, al igual que sus padres, quienes no alcanzarían a llegar antes de que Louis tuviera que ir al hospital. Y su jefe le había pedido expresamente que no llevara a su hijo. El castaño se estaba desesperando. No sabía qué hacer. Pero justo en ese momento su hijo entró en la salita con el Monstruo Come Galletas en sus brazos, y Louis se acordó de Harry. Sólo conocía a Harry desde hacía dos semanas. Una cantidad completamente inaceptable al momento de considerar personas a quienes confiarle tu hijo. Pero confiaba en él. Algo en Harry hacía que Louis confiara en él sin dudarlo. Se había abierto con él la primera vez que lo conoció y le contó sobre su pasado. Y ahora estaba considerando seriamente en dejarlo al cuidado de Dave. Pero Harry era un psicólogo infantil. ¡Qué mejor! Y lo había visto con la hija de su hermana, por unos tres segundos. Eso debía contar como una recomendación. Louis suspiró.

\- Dave, ven aquí, cariño –dijo Louis sentándose en el sillón de la salita de estar.

\- Okay –respondió Dave antes de sentarse al lado de su papá.

\- Boo, tengo que ir al hospital un rato, a hablar con mi jefe –dijo Louis.

\- Pero papi, es... es... ahm... ese día que no trabajas –dijo Dave con un deje de tristeza.

\- Sábado, cariño. Lo sé, pero sólo será un poquito, lo prometo –aseguró el castaño.

\- ¿Vendrá tío Niall? –preguntó el pequeño.

\- No, Boo. Niall está donde su familia. Eh... _-"Aquí vamos, irresponsable"_ , se dijo a sí mismo Louis. - ¿Qué dices si le preguntamos a Harry si te puede cuidar?

\- ¡Oh! ¡Sí! Harry me cae bien. ¡Llevaré mi Monstruo Come Galletas! –exclamó Dave.

\- Okay, okay, Dave, espera. Primero debemos preguntarle si es que puede –dijo Louis levantándose del sillón.

\- ¡Okay! –respondió Dave mientras iba a preparar su mochila.

 _"Dos semanas, idiota. Dos semanas. Has conocido a este tipo por dos semanas"_ , se decía Louis mientras caminaba hacia el apartamento de Harry. _"Igual, eso es más de lo que Dave ha pasado con su propio padre",_ pensó el castaño antes de eliminar el pensamiento de su cabeza. Se había jurado no volver a pensar en él. El ojiazul suspiró cerrando los ojos mientras levantaba su mano para tocar el timbre. Luego estar con su mano levantada por lo que se sintieron como cinco minutos, presionó el botón y esperó. En un par de segundos, la puerta se abrió revelando a un Harry vistiendo solamente pantalones de buzo. El maldito debía haber salido de la ducha recién porque tenía gotas cayendo desde sus rebeldes rizos, por su cuello, pasando por sus muy marcados pectorales, luego por sus apetitosos abdominales, ¡¿es eso una puta mariposa tatuada?!, para terminar en los leves vistazos de vello antes de ocultarse en el elástico de los pantalones. Louis estaba seguro de que sus ojos estaban babeando. El rizado inmediatamente se puso la playera que tenía en la mano mientras Louis le gritaba internamente que no lo hiciera. Que no se pusiera ropa. Nunca jamás.

\- Hola, Lou –saludó Harry poniendo su usual sonrisa en su rostro.

\- H-Hola, Harry –respondió Louis, frunciendo el ceño cuando su voz salió más aguda de lo normal. – Harry, necesito pedirte un gran favor.

\- Hey, está bien. Te dije que lo que necesitaran. Estoy aquí –dijo Harry mirándolo con una expresión cálida en su rostro.

\- Es que... es gigante... Me acaban de llamar del hospital, dijeron que es urgente y no tengo a nadie con quién dejar a Dave. Sé que es mucho pedir, así que entiendo si no... -habló rápidamente Louis.

\- Oye, no hay problema –interrumpió Harry. – Te aseguro que sé cómo cuidar niños, mis estudios ayudan. Y mi hermana, Gemma, siempre dice que cuido a Annie mejor que ella, te lo juro...

Y Louis sonrió. Mientras que el castaño le aseguraba a Harry que sólo sería por poco tiempo y que Dave se portaría bien, el rizado le aseguraba que sabía cuidar niños y que confiara en él. Por esto, se sintió bastante mejor cuando tuvo que irse. Dave estaba bastante entusiasmado y Harry parecía tener todo bajo control. Mientras iba en el autobús hacia el hospital, el castaño chequeó su teléfono para ver si tenía llamadas o mensajes de Harry. Habían pasado cinco minutos y aparentemente nada había sucedido que ameritara una llamada de emergencia. Eso era bueno.

 

\- Ahm, okay, mi turno. ¿Cómo se llaman tu mami y tu papi? –preguntó Dave con curiosidad.

\- Mi mamá se llama Anne y mi papá biológico se llama Des –respondió Harry. Ambos estaban sentados en el suelo de la sala de estar de Harry, jugando a las 20 preguntas. Aunque ya habían perdido la cuenta hacía varios minutos. Ahora sólo eran preguntas.

\- ¿Tu papi biológico? –preguntó Dave frunciendo el ceño.

\- Sí. Cuando yo era pequeño mi papá se separó de mi mamá porque... supongo que su amor ya no era muy fuerte –respondió Harry mirando la reacción de Dave.

\- Ouh, lo siento –musitó Dave palpando suavemente la palma de Harry. – Mi otro papá también se separó de mi papi. Papi dice que es un tonto.

\- Sí que lo es, Dave. Es un idiota –dijo Harry sonriéndole.

\- ¿Y qué hizo tu mami después de que tu papi se fue? –preguntó Dave.

\- Pues, conoció a otro hombre que la hizo feliz. Se llama Robin. Y se aman mucho. Así que ahora tengo dos papás –dijo Harry tratando de ilustrar el lado positivo.

\- Yo quiero que mi papi tenga eso... Un señor que lo ame y que quiera ser mi otro papi –dijo Dave sonando algo triste. Y rompió el corazón de Harry en mil pedazos.

\- Aw, cariño –dijo Harry sin poder evitar atraer a Dave entre sus brazos. El pequeño apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry, quien confirmó lo que había estado sospechando desde hacía algunos días. Quería seguir siendo amigo de esta pequeña familia. Les estaba empezando a tener verdadero afecto. Quería ayudarlos, hacerlos felices. Ser amigo de Louis, y tal vez algo más. No lo iba a negar, había que ser ciego para no darse cuenta de que Louis era simplemente hermoso. Había querido invitarlo a salir desde el momento en que le abrió la puerta de su apartamento. Pero tenía un hijo. Y Dave era genial, un chico grandioso. Pero eso lo hacía más delicado. Y si quería que las cosas salieran bien, debía darle tiempo al tiempo. Luego de un par de segundos, Harry se separó de Dave para mirarlo a los ojos. – Escucha, Dave. Tu papá te ama tanto que es igual a tener cien papás. Y mientras tú lo ames de la misma forma, sólo necesitan eso para ser felices. Si alguien llega que puede cuidar a tu papi, genial. Pero nunca pienses que tu amor no es más que suficiente, ¿okay?

\- Okay –asintió Dave. – ¿No te gusta mi papi, Harry?

Y Harry sonrió. Aunque eso no era darle tiempo al tiempo.

 

Louis caminaba casi shockeado por las calles de Londres. La reunión con su jefe había sido más corta de lo que esperaba. Porque lo había despedido. Las palabras de la reunión aún resonaban en su mente.

\- Louis... -su jefe suspiró. – Odio tener que decirte esto, porque conozco tu situación... Tendré que dejarte ir.

\- ¿Dejarme ir...? –Louis tuvo que tomarse un momento para asimilarlo. - ¿Me está despidiendo?

\- Como dije, odio tener que hacerlo, pero el director del hospital está harto. No puedo defenderte más. El asunto es que... Tenemos cientos de otros postulantes para el cargo, y ellos tienen disponibilidad para horarios completos. Tienen más... estabilidad –dijo el hombre.

\- Pero... T-tengo a David... Me es imposible hacer más horas –dijo Louis desesperadamente. No podía permitirse perder este trabajo.

\- Lo sé, y es por eso que el director no puede seguir con esto. No tiene sentido seguir contigo, cuando hay otros pediatras que sí pueden cumplir con los requerimientos. Debes entender eso, Louis –trató de razonar el hombre.

\- ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer? –preguntó Louis sabiendo ya la respuesta.

\- Lo siento... -dijo su jefe negando con la cabeza. – Contabilidad ha estado en mi nuca desde hace semanas...

Ahí todo hizo click para Louis. El por qué lo habían hecho ir tan urgentemente.

\- Contabilidad... Por supuesto, hoy es día de cuentas. No me pagarán todo el mes como dice mi contrato... -dijo Louis sintiendo el enojo en su interior.

\- Mira... Louis... -empezó a hablar el jefe.

\- No, ahórratelo. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho. Me voy de este lugar –dijo Louis levantándose rápidamente para salir de la oficina.

Luego de salir de ahí, se despidió de algunas enfermeras y secretarias con las que se había encariñado en su tiempo trabajando ahí. Y luego fue a la puta oficina de Contabilidad a buscar su cheque. Su último cheque. El miserable pedazo de papel que tenía escrita menos de la mitad de su sueldo.

Y ahora se encontraba caminando hacia su apartamento. ¿Por qué? Porque no quería gastar dinero en el autobús. No podía _permitirse_ gastar dinero en el autobús. Hasta que consiguiera otro trabajo, él y Dave tendrían que vivir del miserable cheque y de unos pocos ahorros que Louis tenía en el banco. Eso sólo podría estirarlo por un mes, máximo. Luego de eso, tendría que volver con Dave a Doncaster, a casa de sus padres.

No quería tener que hacer eso. Cuando quedó embarazado, se prometió a sí mismo que no volvería como un fracasado a casa de sus padres. Debía luchar por darle a Dave la mejor vida que pudiera, pero se la daría él. Luego de unos minutos, el castaño pasó por la librería que visitaban él y Dave, y vio que el nuevo libro de Smitty Van Funson ya estaba a la venta. Casi se puso a llorar viendo el estúpido libro. No se lo podría permitir. No podría regalarle a su hijo la única cosa que él deseaba. Un simple libro. Dave jamás había sido de esos chicos que pedían los juguetes más grandes y caros. Su pequeño podía pasar horas leyendo e imaginando cosas y dibujándolas. El ojiazul bajó su rostro, suspiró y siguió su camino hacia su hogar.

 

\- ¿Y ahora? ¿Ahora qué se pone? –preguntó Dave, quien estaba parado en una silla al lado de Harry, ambos en la encimera de la cocina. Estaban haciendo una pizza. Harry había cocinado la masa y ahora estaban poniendo los ingredientes. Dave había botado un poco de salsa de tomate, pero Harry se había asegurado de decirle que estaba bien y que se lo tomaran con humor al ver el rostro avergonzado del pequeño. Y se habían divertido mucho dejando caer los trozos de queso.

\- Mmm, ¿qué más te gusta, pequeño? –preguntó Harry.

\- Eh... ¡Salchichas! –respondió Dave sonriendo.

\- ¡Salchichas, entonces! –exclamó Harry caminando hacia el refrigerador.

Terminaron la pizza en unos minutos y la pusieron en el horno. Ambos se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina a esperar mientras Harry le cantaba a Dave canciones graciosas que recordaba de pequeño.

Cuando a la pizza le quedaban menos de cinco minutos para que estuviera lista, el timbre del apartamento sonó.

\- Ese debe ser tu papá –dijo Harry mientras se levantaba a abrir la puerta, con Dave siguiéndole los pasos. Cuando el rizado abrió la puerta, Dave saludó de forma entusiasta a su papá.

\- ¡Papi! –saludó el pequeño.

\- ¡Boo! ¿Cómo lo pasaste? ¿Te portaste bien? –preguntó Louis abrazando a su hijo.

\- Sí, papi. ¿Verdad, Harry? –dijo Dave.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Nos divertimos mucho –dijo el rizado.

\- Excelente, cariño –dijo Louis. - ¿Tienes tus cosas?

\- ¿No te quedarás a cenar? –preguntó Harry desilusionado.

\- Oh, no quiero molestar... -comenzó a decir Louis.

\- ¡Louis, tonterías! –exclamó Harry sonriendo. – Dave, dile lo que hicimos.

\- ¡Hicimos una pizza, papi! Muy grande –dijo Dave.

\- Okay, no podemos dejar que una pizza tan grande sea desperdiciada –accedió Louis sonriendo.

\- ¡Yupi! –gritó Dave saltando.

\- Ve a lavarte las manos, peque –le dijo Louis a Dave.

\- ¡Oki! –respondió Dave antes de correr al baño de Harry, ante la mirada divertida de ambos chicos.

\- ¿Todo bien? –le preguntó Harry a Louis mientras ambos entraban en la cocina.

\- Sí, sí... -respondió Louis sonriendo sin sonar convincente. Harry frunció levemente el ceño. - ¿David estuvo bien?

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¿De qué hablas? Dave es un chico genial, inteligente y gracioso. Es más entretenido que muchos de mis amigos –bromeó Harry.

\- Bueno, si tus amigos tienen cinco años... -dijo Louis riendo.

\- Oh, créeme, algunos parecen tenerlos –respondió Harry.

En dos minutos la pizza estuvo lista, por lo que los chicos fueron al comedor para cenar.

\- ¡Dios mío, esto está excelente! –exclamó Louis al probar el primer bocado. No había podido evitarlo, la pizza estaba malditamente deliciosa. – Mis felicitaciones a los chefs.

\- No habría podido hacerlo sin la ayuda del chef David aquí –asintió Harry sonriéndole a Dave, quien soltó una tímida risa.

La cena se desarrolló de forma genial. La mente de Louis se mantuvo distraída gracias a los comentarios de Harry y David, algunos muy graciosos. Y por supuesto que también se distraía mirando como Harry hablaba, o comía. Sobre todo mirando cómo los labios de Harry se enrojecían después de dar un mordisco. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando un pensamiento pesimista de colaba en su mente y le recordaba que no tenía trabajo, y que debía decirle a Dave que no podría comprar el libro. Sin querer, el castaño suspiró.

\- ¿Lou, estás bien? –preguntó Harry. Louis levantó el rostro y vio a Harry mirándolo con genuina, pero disimulada preocupación.

\- Sí, sí... -respondió Louis. Pero su mente arrojó algo. Tal vez Harry podría ayudarlo con cómo decirle a Dave que no podría comprarle su libro. Ayudarlo a manejar la situación, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que David no se lo tomaría mal. Nunca había hecho eso. – De hecho... Boo, tengo que decirte algo...

\- Oki –dijo David mirando expectante a su padre. Harry también lo estaba mirando, con el ceño fruncido, probablemente preguntándose por qué Louis sacaría a colación un tema que sonaba grave en una cena donde eran invitados.

\- Cariño, el libro salió a la venta ayer... Pero no creo que pueda comprarlo –dijo Louis.

\- Ouh... -respondió Dave con evidente tristeza en su voz, y en su rostro. Sin embargo, luego de unos segundos, el pequeño puso una sonrisa en su rostro. – Está bien, papi.

Y Louis quiso llorar. David siempre hacía su vida más fácil. Lo apoyaba en todo, siempre sonreía, era el hijo perfecto. Y Louis no podía darle lo que deseaba.

\- ¿Qué libro es? –preguntó Harry.

\- Las Aventuras de Smitty Van Funson: Agente Secreto –respondió David inmediatamente.

\- ¿Te gustan los libros de Smitty Van Funson? –preguntó Harry sonriendo ampliamente.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Son mis libros favoritos! –exclamó Dave muy emocionado.

\- Los tiene todos y se ha leído cada uno de ellos por lo menos unas 10 veces –dijo Louis sonriendo.

\- ¡Así es! –dijo David orgulloso.

\- Y ahora tu papá no pudo comprarte el nuevo –dijo Harry, aún con una sonrisa en su rostro. Y Louis frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué había dicho eso?

\- Ahm... No –respondió David con su sonrisa desaparecida de su rostro.

\- Y eso es malo, ¿verdad? –dijo el rizado. Y Louis se empezó a enojar. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Se estaba burlando de su hijo?

\- Sí... -musitó el pequeño. Okay, Louis tendría que golpear a Harry. Aunque fuera un ángel hermoso. Era un idiota.

\- Espera un momento –dijo Harry antes de levantarse de la mesa para salir de la cocina.

Unos segundos más tarde, el ojiverde, sin dejar de sonreír, por supuesto, regresó con algo en sus manos. Y los ojos de Dave se abrieron como platos.

\- ¡El libro de Smitty Van Funson! –exclamó David con una sonrisa tan brillante como el sol. - ¿Puedo leerlo antes de irme, Harry? Por favorcito.

\- Es tuyo, pequeño –dijo Harry mientras se sentaba y le pasaba el libro. Louis lo miraba con la boca abierta.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En serio?! –gritó David con un emocionado brillo en sus ojos.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Es un regalo por... eh... ayudarme a hacer la pizza –respondió el rizado.

\- ¡Oh, muchas gracias! –respondió Dave antes de lanzarle a darle un apretado abrazo a Harry, quien lo aceptó gustoso.

\- Harry, no tienes que... -dijo Louis aún sin superar su sorpresa inicial.

\- Oh, no es problema. Tengo como diez –respondió Harry sonriendo. Dave se separó de él.

\- ¿Por qué tienes tantos? –preguntó el pequeñito con rostro sorprendido.

\- No creo que te gusten tanto esos libros, Harry –medio bromeó Louis. Esperaba que no.

\- Pues... Mi segundo nombre es Edward –dijo Harry sonriendo de lado.

Louis entendió. Harry Edward Styles. Harry Edward. Harold Edwards. Estaban en el apartamento del que probablemente era el mayor ídolo de su hijo. El autor de sus libros favoritos. Diablos, incluso Louis se sintió sobrecogido.

\- ¿Te gustan los libros porque el señor tiene un nombre parecido al tuyo? –preguntó David confundido.

\- Cariño, Harry es el escritor de los libros –dijo Louis esperando a ver su reacción.

El rostro de David era indescriptible. Sus ojos se agrandaron a más no poder, al igual que su boca. El pequeño miró a Harry, quien le sonreía alegremente. Y el pequeño hizo un puchero. Y sus ojos se comenzaron a humedecer. Tanto Louis como Harry tenían el ceño fruncido, confundidos. Hasta que David se acercó a Harry y lo abrazó, enterrando su rostro en el pecho del rizado mientras pequeños sollozos se escuchaban. El pequeño no sabía lidiar con emociones tan grandes como esas.

\- Tranquilo, David. Está bien –dijo Harry acariciando el cabello del chico.

\- A-Amo tanto t-tus libros... Muchas g-gracias... -decía Dave entre sollozos.

Y Harry no pudo evitar soltar unas pocas lágrimas. Sabía que sus libros se vendían bien. Pero jamás se imaginó que sus locos escritos causaran este efecto en los chicos que los leían. Demás está decir que la sonrisa en el rostro de Louis era gigante. Su hijo ya había cumplido el único sueño que tenía de su corta vida.

 

Ahora era Harry quien lavaba los platos y Louis el que los secaba. Ambos estaban lavando la loza mientras Dave prácticamente quemaba las hojas del libro mientras las leía velozmente en la sala de estar. El chico ya había superado su primer desastre emocional. Y el segundo también, cuando Harry los había invitado a ver su estudio, que tenía todos los libros, dibujos, e historias sin terminar, las cuales habían hecho que la mirada de Dave brillara con hambre de lectura. Cuando la promesa de Harry de que la próxima tarde que fuera a su casa leerían y verían todo lo que tenía de Smitty Van Funson pudo calmar a David, el pequeño se dispuso a leer el libro por la que sería la primera de muchas veces.

\- Amo a ese chico. Te lo digo en serio –le dijo Harry a Louis, quien rio.

\- Bueno, es tu más grande fan –dijo Louis sonriendo. – Aún estoy sorprendido de que no te haya hecho firmar sus libros. Aunque bueno, tiene a Harold Edwards como su vecino, eso tiene que bastar.

\- Oh, créeme que le escribiré un mensaje en todos sus libros –dijo Harry asintiendo. – Pero no es sólo que sea mi fan. Él es... Es una gran persona con la cual conversar, de lo que sea... Hace un rato jugamos a las 20 preguntas, y compartí cosas con él que nunca había compartido con otras personas... Fue increíble.

\- Lo entiendo... Es increíblemente maduro. Creo firmemente que tus libros lo han hecho así, en serio lo creo –dijo Louis asintiendo.

\- Puede ser... -reconoció Harry. – Has criado un chico espectacular, Louis. Nunca olvides eso.

\- Hey, tus libros ayudaron. Con Dave siempre hemos tratado de localizarte sólo para agradecerte. Él por las historias y yo por los consejos para padres –admitió Louis sonrojándose un poco.

\- Aw, eso es lindo... Tal vez... Tal vez debería dejar de vivir tan bajo perfil, y hacer firmas de libros y cosas... Si todos reaccionan como Dave, será reconfortante –dijo el rizado.

\- Oh, sí deberías. Estoy seguro de que cambiarías muchas vidas, Harry –lo convenció Louis. Harry le sonrió. Éste era el momento.

\- Louis... -empezó Harry.

\- ¿Sí? –preguntó el castaño.

\- ¿Te gustaría... Ahm... cenar conmigo algún día? ¿O tomar un café? Lo que sea... -dijo Harry mirando a sus pies, sonrojado.

Decir que el rostro de Louis mostraba sorpresa era poco. No lo podía creer. Tenía enfrente de él a un chico increíblemente hermoso, alto, con cuerpo marcado, cabello que gritaba sexo salvaje, una sonrisa excitante, gracioso, amable, y simplemente perfecto, ¿invitándolo a salir? ¿A él? ¿Normal, pequeño, padre soltero Louis Tomlinson? Padre soltero... Harry no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo. El chico probablemente aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer y entrar a una familia sólo lo ataría al suelo. Y la probabilidad de que Dave se encariñara con él era altísima. Si Harry terminara con Louis y se fuera de su vida, David sería el que más sufrimiento recibiera. Louis no podía permitir eso.

\- Harry... Yo... -empezó a decir Louis.

\- Diablos, sabía que debí quedarme callado... Soy un idiota –se excusó un nervioso Harry.

\- No, Harry, lo que pasa es que... -Louis continuó.

\- No te gusto. Dios, sí que soy un idiota. Está bien, está bien. El que tú me gustes no quiere decir que yo te guste también... Estúpido... -balbuceó Harry, murmurando la última palabra para sí mismo.

\- Harry, creo que eres hermoso –dijo Louis de forma tajante, ante la perpleja mirada del rizado. – Literalmente, creo que eres el tipo más guapo y sexy que he visto en toda mi vida, aparte de amable, tierno, y muchas cosas más.

\- Entonces... ¿Por qué...? –preguntó Harry confundido.

\- Harry, tienes sólo 23 años. Estoy seguro de que tienes muchas cosas que quieres hacer aún, muchos deseos que cumplir. No sabes lo que significa entrar a una familia, no sabes en qué te estás metiendo... -dijo Louis sintiéndose horrible por rechazar al ilusionado rizado.

\- Louis, el único sueño que siempre he tenido ha sido hacer feliz a los niños, y ya lo estoy cumpliendo. Por favor –pidió Harry.

\- Eso es ahora, pero no sabes lo querrás más adelante. Harry, el otro padre de Dave ya nos abandonó. La persona a la que deje entrar a nuestras vidas tiene que estar dispuesta a comprometerse, por un largo tiempo. Y no dejaré que tomes esa decisión a esta edad, lo siento. No busco salir con nadie –terminó Louis.

\- Pero... -Harry suspiró. Louis tenía razón. Necesitaba más tiempo. Más tiempo para que le diera una oportunidad. El rizado volvió a poner su sonrisa característica. – Está bien. Me ganaré la oportunidad de salir contigo. Con el tiempo.

\- Harry... -Louis sonrió mientras suspiraba. El rizado era sin duda un chico muy dulce. – Como digas.

\- ¡Muy bien! –exclamó Harry determinado antes de que Dave entrara en la cocina con el libro en sus manos, aún le faltaba la mitad por leer.

\- ¡Harry, Harry! Escucha esto, lo pensé recién –exclamaba David.

\- ¡Okay, okay, pequeño! Escucho –respondió Harry.

\- Toc, toc –dijo David sonriendo.

\- ¿Quién es? –preguntó Harry.

\- Nadie –respondió David riendo.

\- ¿Nadie quién? –preguntó Harry.

\- ... -David no dijo nada y sólo lo miró.

\- Ay, Dios... -susurró Louis negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

\- ¡Oh! –exclamó Harry antes de soltar una estruendosa carcajada mientras se golpeaba la pierna con su palma. – Oh, cielos, Dave. Ése estuvo genial.

\- ¡Gracias! –exclamó el pequeño con un evidente orgullo en su rostro.

\- Jamás te perdonaré por lo que le has hecho a mi hijo –bromeó Louis mirando a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¡Hey, estuvo gracioso! –dijo Harry riendo mientras Louis rodaba los ojos sonriendo. El castaño se podría acostumbrar a esto... Maldito Harry.

 

Conseguir trabajo en esa maldita ciudad era imposible. Llevaba semanas presentando su currículum a decenas de hospitales y clínicas. Incluso había llevado a colegios y otros lugares donde también trabajaran doctores. Y nada había servido. Siempre salía de los lugares sintiéndose optimista, creyéndole a las personas que decían que lo llamarían. Pero luego nada sucedía. Y el dinero se estaba haciendo más y más apretado. No le diría a nadie, pero había empezado a saltarse comidas para poder hacer durar más las porciones. Lo había disfrazado con Dave con excusas como "no me siento bien, comeré más tarde", o "comí un bocado en el hospital", mientras veía a su hijo comer su almuerzo. El dinero se acababa rápido, y se estaba acercando a la cantidad que tenía guardada en su billetera. Ese dinero estaba reservado para los pasajes de Louis y Dave a Doncaster. Para cuando no quedara otra opción. Dada la cantidad de estrés que el castaño estaba soportando, no había dudado en decir que sí a Niall cuando el rubio le dijo que dejara a Zayn al cuidado de Dave para que ellos salieran a beber para sacar a Louis de su depresivo estado.

\- Hermano, estoy seguro de que encontrarás algo –decía Niall mientras esperaban sus tragos en la barra de un nuevo club que se había abierto cerca de su casa.

\- Niall, te lo estoy diciendo. ¡Es imposible! –exclamó Louis exasperado. Realmente necesitaba un trago. - ¿Sabes cuál fue el último trabajo en el que me rechazaron? Elfo ayudante de Santa en el centro comercial.

\- ¡Estás bromeando! –gritó Niall antes de soltar una gran carcajada.

\- ¡No te rías, puto irlandés! –exclamó Louis enojado.

\- Lo siento, es que te verías excelente vestido de elfo navideño –dijo Niall, riéndose aún. - ¿Por qué te rechazaron? ¿Tu trasero no cabía en las medias?

\- Te voy a golpear, rubio de mierda. Al parecer, hay demasiados chicos más jóvenes que yo postulándose para el trabajo –dijo Louis negando con la cabeza. Estúpido centro comercial. En ese momento, el bartender les entregó sus cervezas. – Gracias. Dios, necesito beber.

\- Pues, bebamos. ¡Por el desempleo y los elfos de Santa! –exclamó Niall levantando su vaso.

\- Idiota –musitó Louis riendo mientras chocaba su vaso con el de su amigo.

Los chicos siguieron conversando hasta que Niall tuvo que ir al baño. Louis entrecerró los ojos al ver que el rubio siguió sospechosamente a una chica, pero luego negó con la cabeza. Puto Niall.

\- Hola. ¿Esperas a alguien? –preguntó alguien cerca del hombro de Louis. El castaño se estremeció antes de girarse.

\- Sí, a mi amigo. Fue al baño –respondió Louis.

\- ¿El rubio? No creo que regrese pronto. Siguió a mi amiga –dijo el extraño. Y Louis sonrió.

\- Qué buenos amigos tenemos –dijo Louis riendo.

\- Sí. Soy Nick –dijo el chico estrechando su mano.

\- Louis –respondió Louis tomando la mano del chico.

\- ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a otro lado, eh? –preguntó Nick sugerentemente.

\- Eh... No lo sé... -respondió Louis. Nick era algo, un poco, atractivo, pero no era lo que quería. – Creo que sólo esperaré a mi amigo.

\- Está bien. Por si cambias de opinión –dijo Nick entregándole a Louis un papel con su número de teléfono. La mano de Nick acarició exageradamente la de Louis mientras se acercaba seductoramente al oído del castaño. – Espero tu llamada.

Louis quedó con los ojos cerrados, ligeramente excitado. No podía creer que realmente estaba considerando aceptar la invitación del chico. Ni siquiera era tan atractivo. Pero esa noche no se trataba de nadie más que de Louis. De olvidar su desempleo, de olvidar su desesperación, de olvidar su vida. Sólo por una noche. Luego de varios minutos, el castaño fijó su vista en el papel y sacó su celular. Cuando estaba marcando el número, el ojiazul escuchó una voz a menos de un metro, una voz que erizó cada vello de su piel.

\- Cambiaste de opinión bastante rápido sobre no salir con nadie, ¿eh? –dijo Harry. El rizado estaba esperando en la barra, cerca de Louis.

\- No, no es... -Louis comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo al ver el rostro de Harry. La expresión de tristeza y desilusión en la cara del rizado le recordó fuertemente a la que su hijo tenía cuando le dijo que no le podría comprar el libro. – Harry...

\- No, está bien. Te entiendo. Sólo que en vez de inventar toda esa mierda que me dijiste ese día, podrías simplemente haber dicho que no estabas interesado en mí –dijo Harry rápidamente.

\- Harry, no... -murmuró Louis antes de que inesperadas lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos. El castaño botó el papel al suelo y llevó su mano a su rostro para esconder su sorpresivo momento de debilidad.

\- Lou... -dijo Harry antes de acercarse a Louis para envolverlo en un abrazo. Louis se dejó abrazar por los brazos fuertes de Harry, enterró su rostro en su cuello y siguió sollozando. – Lou, tranquilo... ¿Qué sucede?

\- N-No puedo soportarlo, Harry... Siento que no tengo salida... S-Sólo quiero olvidarme de mi vida, sólo por ésta noche... -balbuceó Louis.

\- Yo puedo hacerte olvidar... -susurró Harry en el oído del ojiazul. Louis se separó unos centímetros de Harry, para mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Por favor... -susurró contra los labios del rizado.

 

Louis no había hecho esto desde hacía mucho tiempo. Por lo general, los tipos en los que Louis estaba interesado se iban corriendo cuando el castaño mencionaba a su hijo. Y los que se quedaban, simplemente se lo follaban, ojalá sin decir palabras, rápido, y luego lo dejaban cuando se quedaba dormido. Y Louis se sentía horrible, sucio. Como un objeto que otros utilizaban para obtener placer. Rara vez a Louis le hacían sexo oral, pero muchas eran las veces en que sentía el miembro del otro tipo siendo empujado hacia su boca. Nadie nunca le preguntaba nada. Y al otro día Louis quería morirse.

Ahora, con Harry. Las cosas eran tan diferentes que Louis estaba casi asustado. Harry lo había comenzado a besar castamente, con ternura. Recién cuando Louis comenzó a mover sus labios de forma más agresiva, el rizado empezó a aumentar la pasión de los besos. No eran rudos ni apresurados. Eran apasionados y suaves. Con las manos del ojiverde acariciando su cabello o su mejilla. Haciéndolo sentir seguro.

Cuando el castaño llevó a Harry a su dormitorio, el rizado lo guió con gentileza hacia su cama, sin dejar de darle besos. Una vez que ambos estuvieron acostados, el ojiverde comenzó a desvestirlo, con lentitud, siempre posando sus labios en la piel desnuda del castaño.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron completamente desnudos, el rizado atrajo a Louis hacia su cuerpo. Y lo besó profundamente. Louis llevó sus manos al cabello de Harry, acariciando sus rebeldes rizos mientras sus labios dejaban mordidas y chupones en su cuello. Los gemidos de placer que lanzaba Harry iban directamente al miembro de Louis, el cual estaba presionado en el vientre del ojiverde mientras que el de Harry, duro como una roca, soltaba constantemente líquido pre-seminal en el muslo de Louis. La mano de Louis viajó hasta el pene de Harry, envolviéndose alrededor del grueso y palpitante miembro.

\- ¿Quieres qué...? –dijo Louis antes de ser interrumpido por Harry con un beso.

\- No es lo que yo quiero lo que importa, Lou... -susurró Harry contra los labios de Louis. Después de eso, el ojiverde comenzó a dejar besos y suaves mordidas a lo largo del cuerpo de Louis, dejando sus curvas brillantes.

Los esponjosos labios de Harry llegaron al vello púbico de Louis y lo besaron antes de lamer el miembro, húmedo y palpitante. Louis cerró los ojos y lanzó un fuerte gemido al sentir como su pene era devorado ávidamente por los labios de Harry. El rizado lanzaba gemidos de aprobación mientras saboreaba el glande de Louis, quien estaba en los cielos. Cuando estuvo cerca de llegar al orgasmo, el castaño tiró suavemente un rulo del cabello de Harry para avisarle. El rizado se separó a regañadientes del miembro y buscó sus pantalones. Cuando los halló, sacó de su billetera un preservativo y un sobre de lubricante. Louis frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Andas siempre con eso en tu billetera? –preguntó el castaño con algo de decepción en su voz.

\- Sólo desde hace un mes y una semana –respondió el rizado. Y Louis sonrió. Louis y Dave habían llegado al edificio hacía un mes y dos semanas.

El ojiverde rompió el sobre de lubricante, sacó un poco con sus dedos y comenzó a preparar a Louis. El castaño cerró los ojos al sentir los dedos tímidos de Harry tocar tentativamente su entrada. Cinco minutos después, el ojiazul era un cuerpo retorciéndose y gimiendo de placer mientras los dedos de Harry exploraban su interior.

\- Harry... Ya... -susurró Louis.

\- ¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Harry mirando el rostro sonrojado de Louis.

\- Sí... Por favor... -dijo Louis.

Y eso fue suficiente para Harry. El rizado abrió el condón y lo puso en su miembro, asegurándose de que estuviera bien puesto. Y luego de posicionarse en la entrada de Louis, lentamente comenzó a penetrarlo.

Louis comenzó a gemir, primero de dolor, puesto que el miembro de Harry no era para nada pequeño. Sin embargo, luego de unos minutos, el rizado comenzó a golpear la próstata del ojiazul, provocando que sus gemidos fueran solamente de placer. Harry aumentó la fuerza de sus embestidas, sus testículos golpeando las nalgas del castaño, quien tenía sus manos arañando la espalda del chico más joven.

Louis gemía más fuerte con cada penetración. Los labios de Harry, enrojecidos, besaban desde el hombro de Louis, pasando por su cuello, hasta llegar a su boca. Ambos se besaban con una pasión que no habían sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo. El castaño enroscó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry, presionándolo más hacia su cuerpo, queriendo estar lo más cerca del rizado. Quería sentir sus embestidas en todo su cuerpo, quería sentir el latido de su corazón junto al suyo, quería sentir su respiración junto a la suya. Quería sentirlo junto a él.

\- Dios, Louis... -gemía Harry en el cuello de Louis. – M-Me voy a correr...

\- T-Tam... También yo... -balbuceó Louis mientras sentía cómo cada golpe del pene de Harry en su próstata enviaba oleadas de placer hacia su vientre, donde sentía su orgasmo cerca.

Harry se enderezó y acercó sus labios a los de Louis, quien aceptó con gusto el beso, lento y apasionado al mismo tiempo que ambos chicos se corrían, Harry dentro del condón, apretado por el interior de Louis, quien se corrió manchando el estómago del rizado y el suyo. El rizado se presionó lo más profundo posible dentro de Louis, quien arqueó su espalda, sintiéndose lleno del miembro de Harry.

El rizado se dejó caer en el hombro de Louis, quien sentía su respiración acariciar su piel. Luego, salió de Louis y se sacó el condón cuidadosamente para luego hacer un nudo y tirarlo al basurero en la habitación de Louis. Después de hacer eso, el ojiverde se dejó caer al lado de Louis, quien ya había limpiado su estómago con un pañuelo y ahora tenía otro en la mano, para comenzar a limpiar el de Harry.

\- Guau... Esto estuvo grandioso... -dijo Harry normalizando su respiración.

\- Estamos de acuerdo en eso... -respondió Louis riendo mientras lanzaba el segundo pañuelo al basurero. El castaño se acostó al lado de Harry y giró su rostro para mirarlo. Pudo ver que el rizado tenía una mirada tímida, como si quisiera decir algo, pero se estuviera conteniendo. Louis estiró su mano y con lentitud comenzó a acariciar su mejilla. - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Ahm... ¿Puedo...? –el rizado lanzó un suspiro. - ¿Puedo quedarme?

Louis sonrió. Harry definitivamente era muy diferente a los chicos con los que estaba acostumbrado a lidiar. Tal vez podía dejar que ambos tuvieran ésa noche... O tal vez más.

\- Me encantaría que lo hicieras... -dijo Louis asintiendo.

La sonrisa de Harry fue amplia al escuchar la respuesta. Pero su quietud dejó en claro que él no se iba a mover antes que Louis, cosa que el castaño entendió. El ojiazul se acomodó dejando su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Harry, su mano descansando en su duro pecho, mientras que una de sus piernas se posicionaba sobre las de Harry. El rizado amplió aún más su sonrisa, probablemente habiendo deseado que durmieran con esa cercanía. Harry dejó su mano descansando en la pronunciada curva de la cadera de Louis. El rizado se acercó tentativamente al rostro de Louis, quien asintió, para dejar un beso en sus labios. El castaño lo respondió con lentitud, permitiendo que ambos disfrutaran calmadamente del sabor del otro. Luego de unos minutos de besarse, se separaron.

\- Buenas noches, Lou –dijo Harry sonriendo.

\- Buenas noches, Haz –respondió Louis sonriendo de la misma forma, antes de cerrar los ojos.

Ambos chicos durmieron profundamente esa noche.

 

O por lo menos hasta que Louis despertó en medio de la noche. El castaño parpadeó varias veces antes de estirar su mano hacia la mesita de noche para tomar su celular. Las 3.21 de la madrugada. Louis gruñó, maldiciéndose por despertar a esa hora. Y en ese momento reparó en una cosa. No había nadie a su lado. La cama estaba vacía. El chico se giró y vio que el lugar donde Harry estaba cuando se durmió ahora estaba ocupado por nada. El ojiazul se sentó en la cama y dejó que la oscuridad de la habitación lo absorbiera mientras sus ojos se humedecían. Había sido un idiota por pensar que Harry sería diferente. Al igual que todos los demás, el rizado se había largado de su apartamento apenas había tenido la oportunidad. Probablemente él estaba ahora acostado en su propia cama, sonriendo al saber que se había follado a este idiota, y con la excusa perfecta para evitarlo de ahora en adelante, pues Louis no había querido esto en primer lugar. Las lágrimas salieron con más fuerza de los azules orbes de Louis mientras suaves sollozos sonaban en el dormitorio. El castaño estaba tan absorto en su llanto que no escuchó el sonido de la cadena del baño del apartamento. Tampoco escuchó los callados pasos que venían por el pasillo. Sólo escuchó la puerta de su habitación ser cerrada y levantó su rostro de un golpe.

\- ¿Lou? ¿Louis, qué sucede? –preguntó Harry avanzando rápidamente hacia la cama, preocupado.

\- ¿Harry...? –preguntó Louis con algo de confusión.

\- Louis, nene, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó Harry nuevamente mientras tomaba las manos del ojiazul.

\- Yo... Dios, qué vergüenza... -respondió el castaño ocultando su rostro en sus manos.

\- Lou, ¿qué sucede? –preguntó Harry, ahora más calmado. Louis suspiró, se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió.

\- Soy un idiota... Pensé... Pensé que te habías ido –dijo Louis.

\- Oh, Lou... Jamás te haría eso, creí que lo había dejado claro –le dijo Harry mirándolo con una suave expresión. Luego se acomodó en la misma posición en la que estaba cuando se durmió, atrayendo a Louis hacia su cuerpo. El castaño se acomodó nuevamente y suspiró. – Louis... ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Qué? –preguntó Louis un poco desprevenido.

\- En el bar... Tú dijiste que no podías soportarlo y que no tenías salida... -dijo Harry, asegurándose de abrazar a Louis con fuerza.

\- Yo... Me despidieron... -reconoció Louis con algo de vergüenza. – Me despidieron porque no puedo hacer todas mis horas, por Dave.

\- Malditos idiotas... -masculló Harry frunciendo su ceño.

\- Está bien, tiene sentido... Pero... He estado buscando trabajo por semanas y nada ha salido, yo... Ah... A fin de mes, Dave y yo volveremos a Doncaster, a casa de mis padres, porque... no podré pagar la renta... -terminó Louis ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Harry.

\- Lou... -Harry lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos. – Louis, no pueden irse, ¡no!

\- Harry, no me queda otra opción –dijo Louis soltando una risa amarga.

\- Pero... Yo... ¡No quiero que se vayan! Dave es genial y tú... Lou, no puedes decirme que esto no significó nada –dijo Harry apuntando entre ellos.

\- Por supuesto que significó algo, Harry. Pero literalmente no hay nada que pueda hacer. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Sólo me queda dinero para comprar pasajes para Dave y yo –dijo Louis negando con la cabeza. Harry abrió y cerró su boca varias veces, indignado.

\- Múdense conmigo... -musitó Harry en el cabello de Louis.

\- Harry, no bromees –dijo Louis levantando su cabeza.

\- Louis, no estoy bromeando –insistió Harry levantándose ligeramente.

\- Harry, estás loco, no podemos hacerte eso... -dijo Louis sin poder creérselo.

\- ¡Louis, deja de hablar como si fueran una carga! Me agradan. Tú y Dave necesitan ayuda y yo quiero hacer todo lo posible. Lou, yo tengo muchísimo dinero. Dono todas las semanas a caridad, vivo con más de lo que necesito y aún me sobra. Todos necesitan ayuda en algún momento de la vida. Y me he encariñado tanto con ustedes, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada cuando son ustedes quienes la necesitan, Lou –dijo Harry tratando de hacerlo entender.

\- Harry... No puedo... -dijo Louis con voz temblorosa.

\- Louis, si quieres que me aparte y olvide esta noche para que estés más cómodo, lo haré. Sólo... No se vayan... Por favor... -pidió Harry.

\- Haz... -dijo Louis. Louis pensó que sólo sería por un tiempo, y Dave saltaría hasta los cielos si supiera que vivirían con Harold Edwards. Pero no quería que Harry se apartara, y no quería olvidar esta noche. Quería repetirla. No sabía en qué estaba pensando. Delante de él tenía un chico que estaba dispuesto a estar con él, y que ya amaba a Dave. Por si eso fuera poco, era increíblemente hermoso y una de las personas más amables y gentiles que Louis jamás había conocido. Se había sacado la puta lotería. – Está bien...

\- ¡Muy bien! –exclamó Harry sonriendo, antes de callarse, y comenzar a separarse de Louis. El castaño lo tomó del brazo, deteniéndolo.

\- Harry, nunca en mi vida me habían tratado como tú me trataste hoy día. Yo... Gracias... No quiero olvidar esta noche... Eso es lo que menos quiero hacer –dijo el castaño antes de darle una sonrisa tímida a Harry, quien le sonrió con una alegría intensa. Ambos se acercaron lentamente y sellaron la noche con un dulce beso.

 

El próximo en despertar solo en la cama fue Harry. Despertó confundido al estar solo, al igual que Louis, pero pronto el olor a tocino lo tranquilizó, indicándole que Louis debía estar haciendo desayuno. El rizado se levantó de la cama y buscó sus bóxers en el suelo. Cuando los encontró, se los puso y salió al pasillo, donde el aroma se hacía más fuerte. Al llegar a la cocina, el rizado vio una escena que lo enterneció y excitó al mismo tiempo. Louis estaba vestido sólo en bóxers, con un delantal que decía "Besa al cocinero" mientras cocinaba lo que parecían ser huevos fritos con tocino. En la mesa de la cocina había dos vasos con jugo de frutas. Harry sonrío. No le molestaría despertar con esto por el resto de su vida. El ojiverde se acercó lentamente hasta estar detrás de Louis, y suavemente puso sus manos en la cintura del más bajo, avanzando hasta su estómago y comenzó a dejar besos en su hombro y en su cuello. Louis sonrió y gimió.

\- No me importaría despertar con esto por el resto de mi vida –dijo Louis casi ronroneando. Y Harry volvió a sonreír por lo que había dicho Louis.

\- Creo que tenemos más en común de lo que crees –dijo Harry mientras seguía dejando besos y pequeñas mordidas en su hombro.

Sin querer, el ojiazul empujó sus caderas hacia atrás, sintiendo el bulto en la entrepierna de Harry endurecerse contra su trasero. El ojazul movió su rostro hacia el lado para encontrar los labios de Harry, besándolos, chupándolos, mordiéndolos.

\- ¿Estás listo para la segunda ronda? –preguntó Louis sonriendo.

\- Nunca dejaré de estar listo, bebé –respondió Harry.

Cinco minutos después, el desayuno estaba olvidado en el sartén mientras Louis cabalgaba a Harry salvajemente en el suelo de la cocina. Las manos de Harry permanecían pegadas a las voluptuosas nalgas de Louis, apretándolas y masajeándolas mientras el castaño subía y bajaba sobre el largo y grueso miembro del ojiverde. Luego de unos minutos, Louis gimió fuertemente mientras se corría sobre el estómago de Harry, haciendo de ésta la segunda vez que se corría sin ningún estímulo más que la penetración de Harry. El rizado cerró sus ojos, sus gemidos haciéndose más seguidos.

\- Lou... Me voy a correr –dijo Harry al momento que ambos pensaron lo mismo. El castaño rápidamente se levantó, permitiéndole a Harry salirse del interior de Louis. El ojiazul se acomodó al lado de Harry mientras el rizado tomaba su miembro y luego de dos sacudidas, se corría sobre su estómago, mezclando su semen con el de Louis. – Uf...

\- De nuevo, estoy de acuerdo contigo –dijo Louis riendo.

Los chicos esperaron unos minutos y se levantaron para ir al baño, donde compartieron una larga ducha. Al salir, se vistieron y terminaron el desayuno, que ya estaba frío, pero no les importó. Se lo comieron igual, compartiendo besos y sonrisas.

 

Afortunadamente, Dave se había tomado la noticia de que se mudarían con Harry de la forma esperada. El pequeño saltó de alegría y no hizo muchas preguntas. La mudanza había sido probablemente la más económica de la historia, siendo que sólo tenían que mover las cosas al apartamento de enfrente, literalmente a unos dos metros de distancia. Los amigos de Louis, Niall y Zayn, se ofrecieron inmediatamente a ayudar, argumentando que si ninguno de los dos podía llevar a su amigo a vivir con ellos, ya que vivían en los dormitorios de sus universidades, lo menos que podían hacer era ayudar con la mudanza.

El dormitorio de visitas del apartamento de Harry era muy grande. Más grande que el dormitorio que tenía el apartamento de Louis. Los chicos pudieron poner las camas de Louis y Dave sin problemas, dejando bastante espacio libre. Las demás cosas de Louis, como las de su sala de estar y de la cocina, pudieron guardarlas en la bodega correspondiente al apartamento de Harry, la cual estaba en el subterráneo del edificio. Cuando terminaron de mudar completamente a los chicos, Zayn ordenó unas pizzas y una vez que llegaron, se sentaron en la sala de estar a devorarlas mientras conversaban. Afortunadamente para Louis, Harry rápidamente se llevó muy bien con los dos chicos, quienes disimuladamente le dieron la bendición a Louis mientras éste rodaba los ojos.

 

Los chicos llevaban ya dos semanas viviendo en casa de Harry, y Louis no podría estar más agradecido. El rizado se aseguraba de que las cosas no fueran incómodas con la situación de Louis. Activamente evitaba hacer compras con él porque sabía que Louis trataría de cooperar con algo de dinero.

El castaño, después de muchos intentos, logró conseguir un trabajo en un Starbucks, como la persona a cargo de la caja registradora. Si bien estaba feliz por haber conseguido un empleo, aunque fuese sólo tres días a la semana, no podía evitar que cada vez que presionaba una tecla en la máquina, una voz le dijera: _Ahí van tus estudios universitarios_. Y Louis sólo suspiraba, agitaba la cabeza y fingía una sonrisa para el próximo comprador que deseaba llevar un vaso de café a un ridículamente alto precio.

Los días en que Louis tenía que trabajar, Harry iba a buscar a Dave a la escuela. Dave tenía que morderse la lengua para no gritarle a todos sus compañeros que sí, ese señor con el pelo gracioso era en realidad Harold Edwards, el escritor de los libros que los chicos leían. Casi se le había salido cuando la profesora Eleanor le preguntó quién era el amiguito de su papá.

\- ¡Él es...! –el pequeño había comenzado emocionado antes de recordar que debía mantener el secreto. – Ahm... Es un amiguito mío y de mi papi.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué hace el amiguito tuyo y de tu papi? –preguntó Eleanor divertida.

\- Ahm... Ahm... -Dave no recordaba qué hacía Harry aparte de escribir los mejores libros del universo por lo que simplemente se encogió de hombros. – Yo-Yo... Yo no sé...

Eleanor lo miró con diversión antes de dejarlo seguir jugando con sus amiguitos. A la hora de salida, Dave corrió a saludar a Harry, quien lo esperaba en la puerta de la escuela.

\- ¡Hola, p... Harry! –exclamó el pequeño mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo al rizado.

\- ¡Hola, compañero! ¿Cómo estuvieron tus clases hoy? –preguntó Harry sonriéndole al pequeño mientras tomaba su mano.

\- Muy bien. Mi profesora me preguntó qué haces y yo caaaaaasi le dije, pero me acordé que no puedo decirlo y dije que eres un amiguito mío y de mi papi porque no me acordaba de qué otra cosa haces –narró rápidamente Dave ante la mirada curiosa de Harry.

\- Dave, ¿quieres decirle a tus compañeritos? –preguntó el rizado. El pequeño puso una cara de concentración y se demoró varios segundos en responder.

\- Mm... Nop –respondió Dave negando con la cabeza. – Quiero que seas sólo _mi_ Harry.

\- Okay, pequeño. Sólo seré tu Harry –respondió Harry riendo mientras sentía su corazón hincharse un poco más.

 

Louis suspiró. Hoy había tenido dos clientas horribles. No era su culpa que la máquina no aceptara tarjetas de créditos ese día. El castaño había tenido que hacer uso de toda su paciencia para no tirarles su ridículo café en la cara. Como si eso fuera poco, un idiota en un auto descapotable había decidido causar un accidente en la calle por la que iba el autobús de Louis, provocando un tráfico insoportable e inacabable. Cuando ya notó que era muy pasada la hora de la cena, el castaño se bajó del autobús y decidió caminar hacia el apartamento. Demoró más de media hora y sus pies lo estaban matando para cuando finalmente llegó a los escalones del edificio. Entró y lanzó una maldición al aire cuando vio que el ascensor estaba en mantención. El ojiazul sacó su celular para ver la hora y vio que tenía varios mensajes de Harry. El maldito celular había estado en silencio y no se había dado cuenta. Louis gruñó mientras presionaba los mensajes para abrirlos al tiempo que comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

_9.00 – Espero que tengas un buen día, Lou .xx_

_13.29 – Quieres que te lleve almuerzo al trabajo? Está delicioso :P .xx_

Louis se maldijo. Si hubiera visto ese mensaje no habría estado con su estómago vacío todo el puto día.

_13.58 – Creo que estás muy ocupado. Lo siento .xx_

_14.10 – Son las xx's, verdad? Es demasiado y no hemos hablado de esto..._

Si bien el coqueteo de los chicos era parte de su rutina, y por las noches uno de los dos iniciaba algo que terminaba en apasionado sexo, aún no habían hablado seriamente sobre lo que eran.

_15.30 – Dave hizo un lindo dibujo de ti .xx_

_15.30 – Mierda, volví a las xx's. No lo haré más .xx_

_15.30 – Mierda!_

Louis no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

_18.25 – Llegarás pronto?_

_19.15 – Ya hemos cenado, Lou. Dave tenía hambre._

Louis suspiró.

_19.58 – El ascensor está en mantención. Avísame si vienes con cosas ;)_

_20.34 – Louis, ya metí a Dave a la cama... Lo siento..._

_"Maldita sea",_ pensó el castaño. No había podido estar con su hijo en todo el día. Guardó su celular al mismo tiempo que llegaba a la puerta del apartamento. Tocó el timbre pues no tenía ánimos para buscar las llaves en su bolsillo. Al cabo de unos segundos la puerta se abrió revelando a Harry con sus shorts de pijama y una playera blanca.

\- Te ves cansado... -musitó Harry dejándolo pasar.

\- No tienes idea –respondió Louis entrando al lugar.

\- ¿Quieres comer? –preguntó el rizado antes de entrar a la cocina, seguido por Louis.

\- No... Yo... -comenzó el castaño. Tenía muchísima hambre, sentía un vacío en su estómago. Pero necesitaba algo más antes. – Haz...

\- ¿Qué sucede, Lou? –preguntó Harry dándose vuelta para mirarlo, frente a frente.

\- ¿Me... podrías abrazar? –preguntó Louis con timidez.

\- Oh, Boo –dijo Harry antes de acercarse al más bajo para envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Louis cerró los ojos y acomodó su rostro en el pecho de Harry, tratando de relajarse. Ambos chicos se quedaron así sin saber si pasaron cinco, diez o veinte minutos. Cuando se sintió un poco mejor, Louis levantó el rostro, quedando a centímetros del de Harry.

\- No sé qué estaría haciendo si tu no hubieras aparecido, Hazza –dijo Louis mirando a los ojos de Harry.

\- Lou, te he dicho que no tienes que agrade—Mpf... -el rizado se vio interrumpido cuando Louis presionó sus labios contra los suyos. Harry devolvió el beso de inmediato, sintiendo cómo éste era diferente. No había lujuria en los labios de Louis, no había hambre en la forma en que su boca se movía. Había otra cosa, algo que lo hizo sentir muy bien. El ojiazul se separó lentamente mientras sus ojos aún estaban cerrados. Harry le dio un último beso, pero sus brazos seguían abrazando a Louis con fuerza. – Me gustas mucho, Lou...

\- Tú también me gustas, Haz. Te has metido en mi interior como nunca nadie lo había hecho –confesó Louis sonriendo.

\- Wow, Lou. Sé que lo tengo bastante grande, pero... -empezó Harry sonriendo.

\- ¡Idiota! –exclamó Louis mientras golpeaba a Harry en el brazo, sin poder evitar reír. – Era un momento romántico, Harold. Y lo acabas de arruinar.

\- Lo siento, lo siento... Así que era un momento romántico, ¿eh? –dijo Harry mordiéndose los labios y moviendo las cejas.

\- Sí, lo era –dijo Louis haciendo un pequeño puchero.

\- Ibas a declarar tu amor por mí, lo sé –bromeó Harry.

\- Algo así... -murmuró Louis dejando a Harry con una expresión de sorpresa. – Es sólo... Quiero estar contigo, y ahora que estoy ganando un poco de dinero puedo sentirme cómodo con eso.

\- Louis, te lo he dicho millones de veces... -comenzó Harry antes de ser interrumpido.

\- ¡Lo sé! Pero... Ugh... Te quiero, Haz... -reconoció el castaño mirando hacia abajo. Harry lo miró antes de llevar su mano al mentón de Louis para levantarlo. Cuando ambos se miraron a los ojos, Harry le respondió.

\- También te quiero, Lou –dijo el rizado antes de capturar los labios de Louis con un dulce beso.

 

Sucede tres semanas después de que los chicos hicieran de su relación algo serio. Harry estaba buscando su dvd de Realmente Amor en la repisa de películas. Quería verla con Louis en Navidad. El castaño estaba en la cocina preparando cosas para cocinar cupcakes cuando su celular sonó. El teléfono estaba al lado de Harry. Dave estaba jugando con unos autos en la mesita de centro. El rizado tomó el celular y se lo pasó a Dave.

\- Peque, ¿puedes llevarle el celular a tu papá? –preguntó Harry dándole el teléfono a Dave.

\- Okay, papi –respondió Dave tomando el objeto mientras se levantaba.

El pequeño no se dio cuenta de los inmensos ojos que adornaban los sorprendidos rostros de los chicos. Harry no se atrevía a girar su rostro para ver a Louis, pues tenía miedo de lo que encontraría. Louis miraba su teléfono sin respirar. Luego de varios segundos, el castaño tomó su celular y contestó, aprovechando la oportunidad para salir de la cocina y caminar rápidamente hacia su habitación, sin mirar a Harry ni siquiera por un segundo. Al llegar, cerró la puerta.

\- ¿Aló? –dijo Louis al celular antes de fruncir el ceño. – No, lo siento. Número equivocado... Pero, gracias. Me acabas de sacar de una situación muy incómoda.

La otra persona lanzó un bufido antes de cortar, cosa que provocó una risa de parte de Louis. El castaño suspiró sonoramente antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación. Para su sorpresa, Harry lo estaba esperando afuera del dormitorio.

\- Lo siento... -dijo el rizado bajando la cabeza. Louis frunció el ceño. Nada era culpa de Harry. ¿Por qué se estaba disculpando?

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas? –preguntó Louis con una media sonrisa.

\- Yo... Ahm... No lo sé... ¿Sentí que debía...? –dijo Harry con nerviosismo.

\- Haz... -dijo Louis soltando una risa. – No hay nada por qué disculparse... Yo... Creo que es natural que Dave te haya dicho eso, siendo que eres el otro adulto que más presente está en su vida. Sólo... Me puse un poco nervioso, ¿entiendes?

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Se sintió que... las cosas se están apresurando... -respondió Harry asintiendo.

\- Exacto... -musitó Louis antes de acercarse tentativamente al cuerpo de Harry, quien sonrió y lo tomó de la cintura para acercarlo rápidamente. Louis se sorprendió un poco, pero sonrió. - ¿No estás asustado?

\- Eh... Nop. Louis, hablaba en serio cuando dije que quería salir contigo. Realmente me gustaría ser parte de esta familia... -dijo Harry sonrojándose.

\- Bueno... Estás de suerte porque creo que a nosotros también nos gustaría que lo fueras –dijo Louis sonriendo mientras le guiñaba un ojo. – Sólo... Vamos lento, ¿okay?

\- Por supuesto –respondió Harry antes de dejar un beso en los labios del más bajo, quien lo recibió con gusto.

 

Dos semanas después, Harry recibe una llamada que había estado esperando desde que supo que Louis había perdido su trabajo. Louis estaba trabajando y Dave en la escuela, por lo que el rizado estaba en su computador, escribiendo, cuando su celular sonó. El ojiverde vio la pantalla y sonrió.

\- ¡Leeyum! –exclamó Harry.

\- _¡Harreh!_ –exclamó Liam de vuelta.

\- ¡Bro, ¿cómo estás?! ¿Llegaste de tus vacaciones? –preguntó Harry levantándose de la silla de su escritorio.

\- _Bien, bien. Dios, Haz. Deberías viajar tú mismo, te lo digo en serio. Hawaii es simplemente brillante_ –exclamaba Liam.

Harry sonrió y rio con cada anécdota que su amigo le contó, por varios minutos.

\- _¿Y qué tal va tu vida?_ –preguntó Liam una vez que se quedó sin cosas que contar.

\- Excelente, pero Li, necesito un favor –dijo Harry poniéndose serio.

\- _Lo que sea, Haz, lo sabes_ –respondió Liam.

\- Quería saber cómo va el proyecto de la clínica que construyes con tu padre –dijo el rizado.

 

En una semana, Louis recibe una llamada que definitivamente jamás pensó que recibiría.

\- _¿Louis Tomlinson?_ –preguntó la señora al otro lado de la línea.

\- Eh, sí, sí, soy yo –dijo Louis.

\- _Buenas tardes. Lo llamo de la Clínica Payne. Hace unos meses dejó su solicitud de empleo, ¿es correcto eso?_ –preguntó la mujer.

\- Sí, así es –respondió Louis ansioso. Recordaba haber ido a dejar su currículum ahí, pero jamás esperó que realmente lo llamaran. Era una clínica privada, absolutamente nueva, ni siquiera tenían un ala de pediatría aún.

\- _Quisiera coordinar una fecha para su entrevista de trabajo con el director Payne­_ –fueron las palabras dichas por la señora que abrieron los ojos de Louis a un tamaño para nada normal.

Al otro día, Louis estaba caminando hacia la clínica. Harry había quedado al cuidado de Dave, obviamente. Cuando Louis le había contado todo a Harry, el rizado se puso feliz por él, pero su sonrisa era un poco extraña. Tal vez Harry estaba preocupado de que las cosas cambiaran entre ellos, pero tenía que asegurarle de que aunque Louis consiguiera un trabajo, y probablemente otro apartamento, las cosas no tenían por qué cambiar.

El castaño entró a la clínica y luego de darle su información a la secretaria, fue al ascensor para subir al quinto piso, a la oficina de Liam Payne, el director de la clínica. La secretaria le dijo que tomara asiento en la sala de espera, pero en cuestión de minutos, la puerta de la oficina se abrió revelando a un hombre alto, con un poco de barba, unos ojos marrones que parecían de cachorro y un evidentemente reciente bronceado.

\- ¿Louis? –preguntó el hombre con mirada amable.

\- Sí. Gracias por recibirme –respondió Louis estrechando su mano.

\- Ni lo menciones. Gracias por venir –dijo Liam sonriendo mientras tomaba la mano de Louis para saludarlo. – Pasa, toma asiento.

El castaño entró a la oficina y se sentó frente al amplio escritorio. Louis respiró profundamente y se preparó para "rockear" esta entrevista. No podía perder ésta oportunidad. Debía tener confianza, demostrar seguridad, proyectar optimismo, tener--

\- Cuando Harry me habló de ti, debo reconocerlo, no le creí nada –comenzó a hablar Liam. Louis frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Perdón? –preguntó Louis confundido.

\- Harry me llamó y me obligó a que te diera trabajo. Y luego me obligó a que lo mantuviera en secreto porque sabía que no te gustaría obtener el trabajo mediante contactos –explicó Liam.

\- Pues... Tenía razón... Yo... Odiaría obtener un trabajo de esa forma –musitó Louis.

\- Verás, Harry tiene una horrible forma de juzgar a las personas. Una vez se hizo amigo de un chico llamado Nick, era genial a los ojos de Harry, pero sólo era un idiota que se quería aprovechar de él. Como ése, hay muchos en la vida de Harry. Por esto, cuando Harry me dijo que eres una de las mejores personas que ha conocido, que eres un excelente pediatra, y que realmente vales la pena, no le creí. Y hoy estaba preparado para hacer una entrevista corta y luego echarte de aquí –confesó Liam riendo.

\- Oh... ¿Okay...? –habló Louis. No entendía nada. Realmente quería irse de ese lugar.

\- Eso fue hasta que vi tu currículum. Louis, es impresionante. Y llamé a tu jefe anterior y me habló maravillas de ti –alabó Liam sonriendo.

\- ¿En serio? –preguntó Louis sorprendido.

\- ¡Sí! Me encantaría tenerte en la clínica, amigo. Y por esto te conté sobre Harry. Él tiene buenas intenciones, es muy dulce. Pero necesito que sepas que tu amistad con él no es la razón por la que tienes el trabajo. Es por tu mérito –dijo Liam apuntando al castaño. Louis sentía que quería llorar. Pero se contuvo, no daría una buena primera impresión.

Después de eso, acordaron los términos del contrato, horarios y salario. Louis había hablado con nerviosismo cuando mencionó a Dave. Su nerviosismo desapareció inmediatamente cuando Liam le aseguró que la clínica le daría todas las facilidades que necesitara. En ese momento, Louis no se pudo contener y se abalanzó a abrazar a Liam, quien rio y lo abrazó de vuelta.

La "entrevista", ya tenía el trabajo, terminó en unos minutos y Louis salió de la clínica con un excelente empleo, con gran salario y horario flexible, a empezar en una semana. Louis no podía estar más feliz. Literalmente, no pudo dejar de sonreír durante todo el viaje de vuelta al apartamento.

Cuando cruzó la puerta de entrada, un pequeño rayo de colores llegó corriendo hasta sus piernas para saludarlo.

\- ¡Papi! –exclamó Dave.

\- ¡David! –exclamó Louis imitando a su hijo mientras lo tomaba en brazos. - ¿Cómo te portaste, cariño?

\- Muy bien, papi. ¡Harry y yo hicimos un pastel! –dijo Dave sonriendo.

\- Dios, nos moriremos todos con tanta azúcar... -dijo Louis negando con la cabeza. - ¿Dónde está Harry, Boo?

\- Ahm... Dijo que se iba a esconder... -respondió Dave riendo sin entender. Louis sonrió.

\- Okay, cariño. Quédate aquí en la sala. Vuelvo enseguida –informó el castaño.

\- Oki, papi –respondió Dave.

Louis avanzó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Harry y sin avisar ni tocar, abrió la puerta y entró. El rizado estaba escondido bajo una frazada que dejaba al descubierto sólo sus rizos y sus verdes ojos. Louis lanzó una pequeña carcajada antes de subirse a la cama al lado de Harry.

\- Haz... Eres un tonto –dijo Louis sonriendo.

\- ¿No estás enojado? –preguntó Harry con timidez.

\- No... No, Hazza. Al principio sí me enojé un poco, cuando Liam me contó... -dijo Louis.

\- Estúpido Liam –gruñó el rizado causando una risa de parte de Louis.

\- ¡No, Harry! –rio Louis antes de comenzar a contarle todo lo que Liam le había dicho. Luego de unos minutos Harry estaba sonriendo igual que Louis.

\- Estoy muy feliz por ti, Lou –dijo Harry tomando la mano de Louis.

\- Gracias, Haz. Gracias por todo –dijo Louis acomodándose al lado de Harry, quien estiró su brazo para rodear a Louis, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo.

\- No hay nada que agradecer, cariño –dijo Harry mientras dejaba besos en el cabello del castaño.

Estuvieron así un par de minutos hasta que pequeños pasos se escucharon por el pasillo, causando que los dos chicos rieran. En un segundo, Dave estaba corriendo hacia la cama, acomodándose entre ambos cuerpos, riendo.

 

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la Navidad había llegado. Dave había salido de vacaciones, por lo que pasaba aún más tiempo con Harry mientras Louis salía a trabajar. El castaño se levantaba en las mañanas y salía del apartamento luego de dejar un beso en la frente de cada chico. Harry y Dave despertaban tarde y hacían almuerzo. Al terminar, iban a la clínica a dejarle el suyo a Louis. Por la tarde, Louis volvía al apartamento y juntos cocinaban la cena. Era su rutina.

Louis ya tenía suficiente dinero para costear rentar otro apartamento, pero Harry le había rogado que se quedaran. Louis aceptó, con la condición de que pagarían todo entre ambos. Harry inicialmente se negó, pero tuvo que aceptar cuando Louis lo amenazó con morderle los testículos la próxima vez que le estuviera dando una mamada.

 

El 24 de diciembre había llegado. Harry dio una fiesta en el apartamento para celebrar el cumpleaños de su novio. La reunión había sido pequeña, consistente en Niall, Zayn y Liam. Bastante patético, según había comentado Zayn en un intento de molestar a Louis. Sobre todo cuando no podían beber mucho, por Dave. Sin embargo, ni siquiera el moreno podía negar que se había divertido a lo grande. Los cinco chicos hicieron click inmediatamente, haciendo locuras ideadas por Dave.

Cuando el pequeño se había ido a dormir, y los demás chicos ya se habían ido a sus casas, Harry le dio su regalo secreto a Louis en el dormitorio. Louis no había podido aguantar la risa cuando encontró a Harry arrodillado sobre la cama, con su pene increíblemente erecto en su mano, diciendo que "su gran verga, su poderosa polla, era toda para Louis". Había funcionado, sin embargo, porque luego de calmar su risa, Louis se había lanzado sobre Harry, dando inicio a la noche de sexo más apasionada que habían tenido hasta el momento.

Dicha noche había sido espectacular, pero cuando Dave decidió despertarlos a una hora inhumanamente temprana para abrir regalos, ambos se arrepintieron de haberse dormido a las 3 de la mañana.

\- ¡Papis, papis, papis! ¡Despierten! ¡Santa ya dejó los regalos! –exclamaba Dave mientras tiraba el cobertor, despertando a los chicos. Ambos gruñeron, retorciéndose en la cama.

\- Ya vamos, Boo –susurró Harry sin abrir los ojos. Eso calmó a Dave y salió de la habitación. – Lou... Cariño, despierta.

\- Haz... Tú también... -murmuró Louis con su cabeza enterrada en la almohada. Ambos rieron.

Luego de varios minutos, los dos chicos salieron de la habitación y fueron a la salita, donde Dave saltaba y daba vueltas alrededor del árbol de navidad.

\- ¡Regalos! ¡Regalos! ¡Regalos! –gritaba el pequeño sin parar. Louis frunció el ceño al ver a su hijo con tanta energía. Pero al ver que el pequeño había hecho su propio desayuno (habían tres envoltorios de barras de chocolate en el sillón), lo entendió y negó con la cabeza.

\- Haz, te dije que debíamos guardar esos chocolates más arriba –dijo Louis.

\- Lo sé, lo sé –dijo Harry asintiendo con los ojos cerrados. El chico sabía admitir sus errores.

\- Okay, Boo. Cálmate y siéntate aquí con Harry y yo –dijo Louis mientras se sentaba en el suelo al lado de su novio.

Los tres chicos comenzaron a abrir sus regalos. Harry y Louis robándose besos en cada oportunidad que tenían. Dave saltando de felicidad al ver sus nuevos juguetes. Harry pensó que ahí, junto a Louis y Dave, en la salita de estar de su pequeño apartamento, estaba su felicidad. No podía evitar sentir una tibia sensación en su pecho cada vez que veía a Louis reír, arrugando sus ojos, brillantes. O cuando veía a Dave sonreír, con los ojos abiertos como platos al jugar con sus regalos. Harry se dio cuenta de que no quería estar en ninguna otra parte del mundo más que ahí.

Los minutos pasaron y Harry pensó que ya era hora de sacar el último regalo. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Louis antes de levantarse.

\- Okay, Dave. Creo que hay un regalo más para ti. Espera aquí –dijo Harry saliendo de la salita. Dave miró con sorpresa a Louis.

\- ¡Papi! ¡Otro regalo! ¿Qué será? –preguntó Dave saltando emocionado.

\- No lo sé, cariño –respondió Louis, y era verdad. No sabía que Harry le había comprado otro regalo a Dave.

En segundos, Harry apareció nuevamente, sosteniendo un regalo de forma rectangular. Sin esperar más, se lo pasó a Dave.

\- Feliz navidad, cariño –dijo Harry abrazando al pequeño, quien lo abrazó de vuelta con fuerza.

\- Gracias, papi –respondió Dave.

El corazón de Louis casi se derritió, su sonrisa no podía ser más amplia.

Dave rompió rápidamente el papel de regalo. Cuando por fin el regalo estuvo a la vista, Dave formó una "o" con su boca mientras sus ojos se abrían notoriamente.

\- ¿Quién... es? –preguntó Dave tiritando. Harry le sonrió.

\- Eres tú, Boo, obviamente –dijo Harry soltando una pequeña risa. No pasó otro segundo y Dave se puso a saltar y a gritar de alegría por toda la salita. Louis lo miraba riendo, sin entender qué había hecho a su hijo tan feliz.

\- ¡Papi, papi, papi! ¡Mira! ¡Estoy en el libro! ¡Estoy con Smitty Van Funson! –exclamaba Dave mientras le mostraba un libro a Louis.

Louis miró la portada y soltó el aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo. Ahí, frente a él, había un libro de Smitty Van Funson, uno nuevo. En él, Smitty estaba acompañado de un niño un poco más pequeño, muy parecido a Dave. El título decía _Las Aventuras de Smitty Van Funson y David Van Stylinson_. Ahora Louis comprendía la locura de Dave, quien dejó todos sus juguetes de lado y se sentó en el sillón más cercano para comenzar a leer el libro. Su sonrisa era inmensa. Louis miró a Harry, quien también sonreía ampliamente.

\- Te amo... -le dijo Louis a Harry, antes de tomar su rostro para darle un desesperado beso. Harry lo correspondió inmediatamente, dejando sus manos en la cintura del castaño. Louis siguió dando besos sobre los enrojecidos labios de Harry. – Dios, te amo tanto...

\- Yo también, Boo –dijo Harry contra los labios de su novio. – Te amo... Los amo.

Y Louis sonrió. Miró a su hijo, miró a Harry, y sonrió.


End file.
